Race For The Cure
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: 7 years after the explosion that started the nanites and a cure for the Evos still has not been found.With help from an Evo a cure might be found but Kleiss doesn't want that. Full summary inside and rated because of language and future content.
1. Who is this new Evo?

So I'm taking a crack at Generator Rex. I love the series. It's so cool and awesome.

Summary: It has now been 7 years after the explosion that started the nanites and a cure for the Evos still has not been found. 17 year olds Rex and Noah along with the rest of Providence are still out there fighting and trying to find it. Providence then takes on the help of an Evo who says that she has a possible idea for a cure, problem is Van Kleiss and the Pack don't want a cure to be found. Fighting, drama and love act as interruptions for the discovery of the cure, will one ever be found? Rated for language and future content.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Man of Action (the creator). Period.

Pairings: Rex & Circe; Noah & OC; slight Six & Holiday.

Key: "Regular talking," "_emphasis,_" _thoughts_, changes in point of view -*- scene changes -*-

* * *

Holiday typed on her laptop. She read over the screen and then typed some more. The door then slid open behind her and then it closed. She heard footsteps walk to her and then stop just beside her. She lifted her head. "Hello Six."

"Holiday, where is Rex?"

_Typical. No hello. _She blinked. "Last time I checked in with Rex, he, Noah and Bobo were at the arcade in town."

"How long ago was this?"

"About ten minutes ago." Six then turned and walked away without uttering another word. The door opened and then closed. Holiday then looked at the closed door. "You're welcome Six." She muttered before directing her attention back to the laptop.

-*- Arcade -*-

Rex laughed as he kept on pushing the buttons. "Come on Noah! I thought you were good at basketball."

Noah groaned. "This is virtual basketball, there's a difference."

"Yeah yeah kid." Bobo said as he sat on top of the game system. "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

Within moments Rex threw his hands in the air. "Yeah!" He laughed and then playfully punched Noah in the shoulder.

"As I said before," Noah said as he rubbed his shoulder, "it's virtual. It's different."

"Want another round or are you afraid that you're going to get your butt kicked again?"

"For the 5th time." Bobo added.

Noah was about to answer when Six showed up. "There you are."

"Oh hey Six." Rex greeted. "Are my services required?"

"No. Not this time."

"So what gives?" Rex asked.

"Did you forget that we have an Evo come today? We have to be there to greet—"

"Yeah yeah." Rex interrupted.

"Hey Six." Noah called out. "Would you mind if I tagged along as well?"

"I don't see why not." Six then turned and walked away.

"Oh this will be interesting." Bobo stated as he jumped off the game system.

-*- Moments later, Providence -*-

The four of them walked silently. In a few seconds they were in the building's lobby. The four stood in a circle, something that came now naturally. "So who is this Evo Six?" Rex asked.

"She is said to have an idea on a cure for Evos. Of course we don't know fully because we haven't seen her information yet."

"She must be smart then." Noah said. "Even Holiday hasn't gotten close to finding a cure."

Bobo scoffed. "Well, it's hard when she's dealing with us knuckleheads, and by us I mean you guys."

"Us?" Rex laughed. "You're the one to talk." Bobo chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"In my opinion all of you are hard to keep up with." Holiday said as she stood feet from the circle.

"Hey Doc." The three boys greeted, Six remained quite with a nod establishing his hello.

"So Holiday, where's the new Evo?" Rex asked.

Noah nodded. "Yeah. I'm interested in her."

"Her work or how she will look like?" Bobo smartly put in.

Noah groaned. "Why do you always pick on me?"

Rex placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Your just fun to mess with."

Holiday smiled and shook her head. "She'll be here in a moment. She wanted to call her parents, promised to call them once she got to Providence." Holiday paused. "She seems nice but I bet you that she's so nervous. Rex, Bobo and Noah, would you mind showing her around town? She told me that she's never been to a big city before."

"Really?" Noah exclaimed. "Where did she live before?"

"In a small island in the Pacific."

"Oh. So I'm guessing only big towns."

Holiday nodded. "That is probably it."

The sound of wheels against the polished floor of the Providence's lobby stopped any conversation between them. Everyone's attention turned towards the source of the sound. Walking towards the circle a naturally tan around 17 year old girl, about 5'4'', with long, golden blonde hair that stopped halfway down her back approached them. She wore a purple tank top and a navy blue skirt that stopped just before her knees. A light orange belt with red rubies clung to her side. In her hair a blue headband, the same color as the skirt, pulled back her hair and her bangs were pulled forward and covered her left eye. An orange flower with another ruby in the middle of the flower decorated the headband and the same identical flower hanged around her neck in a necklace. Light grey, almost silver, ballet flats donned her feet matched the color of her eyes. Her face structure is heart-shaped and seemed almost perfect in proportion to her facial features. She stopped beside Holiday and looked at the guys before her, her eyes landing on Noah last.

"Uh…" Noah mumbled before gulping. _Damn, she's hot._

"Well, this is Elise Salvador." Holiday introduced. "Elise this is Six, Rex, Bobo and Noah." She pointed to each of the guys when she said their names. "Rex and Bobo are Evos like you are and Noah is Rex's friend." She smiled at them. "Six is an agent that works for Providence." She said without any enthusiasm. Six looked at her. Elise nodded and extended her hand towards them. She shook hands in the order Holiday introduced them. She silently said their names as she shook hands her eyes looking over the face of the person she shook hands with. She then pulled her hand out of Noah's when he didn't let go. Noah chuckled nervously. "Right." Holiday then said a smile on her face. "Let me help you to your room Elise."

"Can I help?" Noah asked quickly, impulsively lifting his hand in the air. Elise held back a smile.

Holiday chuckled softly. "All right Noah. Carry her bags for me."

"Okay." He took her extra large suitcase from beside her, shooting her a grin.

She walked after Holiday, rolling her eyes. Six was the first to walk away in another direction and Noah followed Elise, being stopped by Bobo. "So, are you interested for her work or looks kid?"

Noah felt blood rush to his face. "Shut up." He growled. As he walked away he heard the snickering of his two friends behind him.

Holiday and Elise talked all the way to the room. Noah just walked silently behind them. Upon reaching Elise's new room Holiday turned to face Noah. "I've got to get to work now. Would you mind helping her get situated and then go find Rex and Bobo for the tour?"

"Yeah. Sure Doc." Holiday nodded and turned to Elise. With a nod she walked away. Elise immediately went inside her knew room. She looked around the room. "You should be happy." Elise looked at him. "It took months for Rex to get a room this size. The thing is, he doesn't have his own bathroom; you do. It's in the back corner there." Elise sighed softly and threw her bag onto the bed. The room itself was big and exactly like Rex's except for Bobo's bed and the fact that there was a bathroom and a private computer. She then walked over and took her suitcase from Noah muttering a thank you and then throwing it on her bed. She unzipped it and started to unpack as if he wasn't there. "So, uh, what do you like to do other than find a cure for Evos?"

Elise turned her head slightly in his direction and then focused once again on her stuff. "I like to sing and dance. In fact I wanted to become a singer before the explosion 7 years ago. Then once that happened I wanted to find a cure and help the world. Besides that I like fine arts, defense and weaponry skills and sports."

"No lie?" Noah smiled. A sophisticated, sporty, and kick ass girl. Just his type. "I am like king of basketball." He threw himself into a chair. He could see her smile. "I'm more of a sport person myself. Basketball and kick-boxing mostly." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "So tell me about your home."

She paused for a moment. "It's a small island in the Pacific. Ua Huka, it's one of the Marquesas Islands, in French Polynesia. It's so small that there are only around 600 people on the island."

"So I guess that makes finding a guy hard huh?" He asked a cocky smile on his face.

She giggled. "It's not as bad as you think." She turned her head and looked at him. She then took a bundle of clothes and walked over to the dresser. "But all the guys are all the same. Not much of a difference." She placed the clothes neatly in the drawer. She then closed it and opened another. Walking over to the bed again she picked up another bundle and walked back to the dresser. She did this until all her clothes were put away. She then put up her empty suitcase in a closet, and then walked to the bag she carried with her and went to the bathroom. She immediately came back out and then walked up to him, stopping before him.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he stood. She nodded and the two walked out of the room. Moments later the tour of the city started and the four started to get to know each other better. It took an hour and a half before they reached their last destination, the basketball court. "This is where we play b-ball." He said as he leaned on the chain link fence.

Elise looked at him. "Let's play."

"What?" The guys said in shock as they looked at her.

She nodded. "We'll make it interesting. You boys against me."

"Wouldn't that be unfair?" Rex asked dumbly.

She shrugged. "It all depends."

Noah chuckled. "Are you saying that you could be better than us? Better than _me_?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked dangerously close to him. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She giggled softly and walked into the court.

Bobo chuckled. "I like this girl." He then went over to the basketball rack that the city leaves out. He pulled out a ball and threw it over to Rex.

"All right Elise. I'll take on your challenge." Rex said.

Noah nodded. "Count me in."

She giggled. "Great. The rules are no pushing, shoving or traveling. Each basket is one point, first one to seven wins. " Elise then positioned herself in front of the basket. "Your move." Immediately Rex ran forward to the basket. Elise didn't move until he threw the ball in the air. She leaped up and held onto the rim of the basket and hit the ball away. Noah caught the ball and starred at her. She dropped down to the ground and looked at him. Noah threw the ball from the ball from the usual three pointer spot. Elise once again leaped up but this time she took the ball in her hands and slam dunked the ball. She landed on her feet and stood, the ball bouncing beside her. "One point for me."

The guys looked at each other and then her. The game continued on, the boy getting their butts handed to them on a plate. At the game point, Bobo held a rolled up newspaper up and pretended as if it was a microphone. "At the game point of this really sad game, Elise leads 6 points to 2 in a b-ball upset. At the moment Noah has the ball, now Rex and now Noah again. They throw the ball every which way but Elise just stands there, waiting for the opportunity to strike. I think I'll call her Striking Cobra!"

"Bobo!" The three yell at him.

"All right, I'll stop." He said as he threw the newspaper behind him.

Noah bounced the ball as Rex got closer to Elise. Rex then stood right beside Elise. "If you think being close to me will help Rex," she started, "then you are sadly mistaken."

He scoffed. "Whatever you say."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Noah. Then without warning he threw the ball way off. Rex ran over and his hands changed into his Smackhands and took the ball. Rex then threw it back to Noah who by this time was closer to the basket. He caught it, aimed and shot the ball towards the basket. The ball went over Elise's head. Her eyes narrowed and then she wrapped one leg around the basketball pole and quickly climbed up. She swung her leg over the headboard, grabbed the ball just before it hit the basket. Shooting a smile towards the two boys she just dropped the ball into the basket earning her last point. The ball kept hitting the floor and all three boys had their mouths gaped open. Elise then slid down the pole and walked towards the three. "Told you it wouldn't help." Rex's Smackhands reverted back and Noah just blinked rapidity.

Bobo recovered first. He jumped off the box he was sitting on and walked towards Elise. "That was awesome! What do you call that move Striking Cobra?" He humorously asked as he lifted an invisible mic up.

She giggled. "I call it the Gaped Mouths move." She laughed as did Bobo.

"I shall repeat, I like this girl!" The two laughed again. Rex and Noah snapped out of it and laughed as well. After they placed the ball back in the rack the four started to go back to Providence, a new friendship between them.

-* Meanwhile, back at Providence -*-

Holiday sat at her desk. Papers all around, even on the floor. She sighed and shuffled around the papers. The door opened and Six walked in. He stepped over the papers on the floor and stood beside her. "Holiday."

"Six." Six looked at her though his dark glasses. After a while she spoke again. "What do you want Six. I am very busy."

"Are you still mad at me Holiday?"

That question threw her off. She turned her chair and looked up at him. "What?"

"Are you still mad at me?" He repeated.

She blinked and turned her chair around so her back is facing him. "No. Why would I? I mean you did practically call me stupid two days ago. I don't give a shit on what you call me." Holiday rarely cursed and whenever she did Six would always find himself shocked.

Holding back a sigh he paced a hand on the back of her chair and spun her around. She squealed in shock and held onto the bottom of the chair. "I apologize for saying that Holiday. I was frustrated and I shouldn't have gone to you then." He wanted to add 'and you know how I get when I'm frustrated' but he was sure she already knew.

She sighed heavily. "I know that you were frustrated and I forgive you, but it still… hurt me when I heard that."

"I'm sorry Holiday. It won't happen again." With that he walked away, once again stepping over the papers on the ground. When the door closed she looked at the door. She closed her eyes and sighed again. Thinking it was about time to go to bed she stood up and walked to the door, not caring about the papers on the floor.

* * *

Well this is chapter 1. Please review, flames and suggestion completely welcomed.


	2. First Time For Everything

I have decided that Six and Holiday will be a full on pairing instead of just slight pairing because I realized that at the rate I'm going, they're bound to be together so good news on that part. Anyways, here's chapter 2 and the first POV (Point Of View) of the story.

* * *

Elise

The night went by quickly. Probably because the moment my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. When I woke up the next morning I felt like a big piece of crap, then again I always feel like that when I wake up. I went to the bathroom and went through my cosmetics bag. I really don't wear a lot of makeup. Just powder, blush, lip gloss and eye shadow. True I do have eye liner, glitter and lipstick but I only wear that for special occasions. I found a bar of soap in the bathroom, which I still had to put everything in its correct place because that's just my OCD, and took a quick shower, trying my best not to yet my hair. Afterwards I brushed my teeth, hair, got dressed and walked in the direction Holiday told me yesterday to get to the lab. I passed by the kitchen on my way there but I continued walking, not much of a breakfast person. I reached the lab and there was Holiday already working on her computer. "Hello Holiday."

She turned and cast a smile at me. "Hello Elise. You're up early."

"I usually get up early. Chores start early back home."

"Must be strict parents."

"Not really. If you get the chores done early you have the rest of the day practically to yourself." She nodded and went back to her work. I leaned in and look at the computer screen. "Whose nanites are these? They're completely different from what I have seen before."

"They're Rex's."

I look at her and then turned my head back to the screen. "They are amazing. They actually absorb what I would call the uncontrollable nanites and pretty much destroys them."

"He's a magnificent Evo. Though every time I try to tell Six that he's more than just a weapon or a tool he just seems to not listen to me."

"So I guess that's why you're mad at him?" I inquired.

"Why would you say that I'm mad at him?"

"You introduced him yesterday with such scorn."

She shrugged. "True I was mad at him but I'm ok now."

"Ah." I stare at the looped recording of Rex's nanites for a while. "Do you mind if you send a copy of this to my computer?"

"Uh… Sure."

"Thanks." I straightened. "So what have you tried for the cure?"

"Nothing that works." She said with a sigh.

"Well do you base your information on the nanites themselves or what?"

"The nanites."

"Oh. I base my work on the blood."

"The blood?" She looked at me, a puzzled look on her face.

"Well yeah. The nanites thrive in the whole body but I have found that the blood is the more concentrated areas of nanites. What I believe is that the nanites divide there and then move on to the body."

"Divide? Like cells?"

"Yes. My theory is that the nanites divide and then the old ones die but when the old ones don't die, those nanites become uncontrollable and start to mutate the body like a bad sequence in a DNA strand. Something is bound t change."

Holiday looked at the computer screen and then back up at me. "That… That actually makes sense." She started to type quickly on the computer. "I mean they are in our body they are bound to act like organisms in our bodies."

I nodded. "My little sister, Amelle, was born after the explosion but she was still affected by the explosion. That's how I came across my theory. It's a mutation that passes down along the generations."

"Yes." Holiday tapped her chin. "That's pretty good." She started to type the information down and I smiled. This is why I came to Providence, the hope I have to heal the world.

Six came charged in then. "Holiday, Elise. We've got a problem."

"Evo?" Holiday asked.

"Bingo."

Holiday pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Rex, wake up. We've got an Evo." She released the button and turned the chair to look at Six. "I'll keep an eye out."Six nodded at her.

"Hey!" I yelled out before he could walk away. "Could I tag along?" Six looked at Holiday and I saw her nod at the corner of my eye. He then relayed that nod towards me and I smiled again. "Cool."

Regular

Meanwhile Rex stumbled out of bed with a serious of groans and curses. "Wake up chimp!" He yelled at Bobo as he ran a comb through his hair.

"Yeah yeah." Bobo grumbled as he tossed himself off his bed. The two ran out of the door and nearly ran into Noah. "Kid, what are you doing here so early? Is it Elise?"

Noah scoffed, repeatedly. "No." He cleared his throat.

"Look we don't have time; we have an Evo on the loose." Rex said as he started to run down the halls. They reached the helicopter just in time for Six was getting on the copter. Rex jumped in as did Bobo and Noah. "Hey Six." He greeted. Then he saw Elise. "What are you doing here?" The copter lifted up from the ground.

"Going?" She sarcastically asked.

"Hey Elise." Noah said as he waved to her.

"Hello Noah, Bobo." She smiled at them.

"What about me?" Rex asked.

Elise's eyes narrowed. "You gave some hell of a greeting, why should I give you one back?"

Bobo laughed. "Oh that was good."

"All of you quiet." Six called. They shut up and started to look out from the plane. Moments later Six spoke again. "Target at 9 o'clock."

Rex, who was sitting in the corner looked out and saw the Evo. It looked like a giant octopus but with thousands of eyes and mouths at the end of each arm. Rex chuckled. "Right." He lowered down his goggles. "See you guys there." He jumped out of the plane and whooped as he fell through the sky.

Elise looked out of the plane. "Does he always do that?"

"Almost every day." Six replied.

Elise shook her head softly. Rex on the other hand smiled and turned himself around so that his feet face the floor. He changed his feet then into the Punk Busters and fell faster then. He landed square on the Evo which roared and fell back. Rex jumped off it and landed on the street, causing a good sized crater. "Huh. That was easy." Then a large arm came across and hit him. Rex flew and busted through a wall. Rex climbed out; his Punk Busters already reverted back. "Well, that was rude."

Meanwhile the plane landed a safe distance away from the fight. The four jumped out of the plane and watched the fight for a while. Elise cracked her knuckles. "What are my orders Six?"

"Buy Rex enough tie so he can heal it if not, kill it."

Noah turned to face Six. "Are you sure about that? I mean no offence to you Elise but you may have cool gymnastic—," he turned and his eyes started to widen, "—skills…"

Elise cracked her neck and stretched her arms before her as Noah talked. Now her spine grew and her hips practically disappeared. Her legs morphed to horse front legs as her long spine change into a horse's body. Then light grey scales came down from the top of her horse back and went down and around her body and on her horse legs just before they hit the knee. The hind legs formed and a tail sprouted. Her clothes even altered as her tank top started to shrink in length, showing her stomach. Her belt at her side stayed the same but a leather pouch holding 4 daggers formed as well as a sword handle that was tied to her belt and a diamond shape on the belt, all were a dark grey except for the brown leather pouch. Elise extended her left arm, her palm open. A bow formed in her hands, it too also dark grey. It curved at the top and almost looked like a dragon. Her hand closed around it and then she reared and made a sound that was a mix between a neigh and a 'yeah'. Elise trampled in place before rushing out. It looked as if she flew on the streets by the speed she was going. Elise then took her right hand and touched the arrow rest with two fingers. Then she pulled back and a blue arrow formed as she pulled her fingers back. She curled the two fingers around the bow string as she climbed up onto a turned over car. She jumped then and aimed the arrow at the octopus. Releasing it the arrow flew and hit the Evo. The Evo screeched as electricity crackled through its body.

Rex who was being held by his feet was released and came falling towards the ground. Elise landed on her hooves and positioned herself under Rex. He crashed landed on her back. "Oomph!" He groaned and looked up. "Elise? Is that you?"

"Who'd you expect? Rudolf the red nosed reindeer?" She shot back at him.

"Ha, ha. Funny." He answered back sarcastically. He slipped of her back. "Other than that, cool." He said talking about her Evo form.

"Oh thanks." She said happily. Then she pushed him out of the way and jumped up. A tentacle crashed into the ground. She landed on the arm which then moved up. "Ahh!" She screamed as she was tossed on the ground. "Well that was rude."

Rex stood next to her. "That's what I said." He then formed his arm into the Slam Cannon. The cannon reached down and pulled a piece of concrete out. Rex then shot it at the octopus. Elise stood and ran around behind the Evo. She pulled another arrow back, this time the color was red. She released the arrow and it hit an eye. The Evo screeched again as the eye literally blew up. "That was awesome." She heard Rex say as she pulled back another arrow. She then canceled that as she ran from an arm. Another concrete ball hit the Evo.

"Listen Rex. This isn't working!" Elise yelled. "I'll distract and weaken him, you try to heal it."

"Damn. You sound like Six."

"Do it!" She pulled back another red arrow and shot it. Rex grumbled to himself but he listened to her as he switched out his Slam Cannon for the Boogie Pack. He flew up and circled the Evo's head. The thousands of eyes watched him. Elise sighed and she opened the palm of her hand and the bow dissipated. She then untied the sword handle. She extended it outwards and the dark grey blade came out. She charged at the Evo and cut off part of an arm.

Meanwhile Six, Noah and Bobo watched the fight. "Shouldn't we help?" Bobo asked as he scratched his head.

"No." Six answered unemotionally. "Let's see what Elise can truly do." From far away the Evo yelled as its arm got cut off.

"Good." Noah said. "Because I'm too amazed to do anything."

Bobo chuckled. "Oh really Noah?"

Noah groaned and glared at Bobo. "You just don't know when to stop do you?"

The simian chuckled again. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I do know you've got it bad for Miss Half-horse over there."

"Shut up!"

Six sighed. Suddenly Holiday's voice came through a microphone in his ears. "Six. This is amazing. Her biometrics and nanites are exquisite."

"Hm." Six stared out to the fight. "You should see this here Holiday. She fights like a warrior." She didn't reply. Six mentally sighed again. He looked down at the ground and when he looked up again the Evo was healed and Rex and now human Elise came walking down.

"That was awesome!" Noah yelled. "Elise, you're Evo form is so freaking amazing!"

"Totally." Bobo added.

She giggled. "Thanks."

"All right." Six said. "We've got it done, let's get back to Providence."

"All right." The others said as they all went onto the plane.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Discovery

I started to write this after I watched episode 4 so if you haven't watched it yet this could prove to have some spoilers.

* * *

Holiday

I stretched my arms up above my head and turned my neck in a circle. I had just stopped working about 45 minutes to an hour ago and I have already eaten and am currently reading a romantic novel (an: this book isn't real, I mean it could be but I just made it up from the top of my head). I placed my elbow in the table and let my head sit on top of my hand. _This is a really good book._ I sigh, almost romantically, as the main male protagonist, Jason, wrapped his arms around the waist of the main female protagonist, Alexis, who really isn't a good guy in the book. She works an agent who was sent to kill Jason who too is an agent. She got caught by him and they started to hang out together and they started to fall in love. I turned the page and sighed once more as Jason kissed Alexis for the first time.

"Holiday." A voice came up from behind me.

"Oh my god!" I yell as I jump up, the book falling to the ground. I turn and see Six. I panted. "Could… Could you maybe not do that again please?" I groan silently. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry." He bent and picked up my book for me. "'Agents of the Secret Kind'." He handed me the book once reading the title.

"Yeah." I said as I took it from him. "It's pretty good. The main characters are both agents from opposite sides that fall in love. It's like a modern 'Romeo and Juliet' though I hope Jason and Alexis don't die. That would ruin everything for me."

He looked at the book in my hand. "I didn't take you for the romantic novelist type."

"Well," I say as I open the book and try to find my page, "maybe I'm an agent of a secret kind." I giggle at the pun and find my page. I insert my bookmark in the book, close it and place it on my desk. "So what can I help you for?"

"Tell me more about Elise's nanites."

"Well I can't tell you much from what I have told you before only that she has more control over her nanites than Rex but that's probably because she has an even more greater insight on the working of them more than I do." I paused. "She could be the one Six. She could find the cure for all curable Evos." In the back of my mind I thought of my sister, an incurable Evo.

"Let's hope so." Then he left.

I sigh and sit back in my chair. I look at my book. "Oh what the heck." I open the book and decide to read even though I don't feel like it.

Elise

Ever since I got how both Rex's and mine's nanites work I haven't stopped taking notes of the working process of our nanites. The most noticeable thing is that I have more control. I made a comment a long while ago that was 'no duh, girls are more mature and controlling than guys' which is sort of the truth. I was really interested in my nanites more though. I tried not to spend all my time on me but I couldn't. The way my nanites are evenly spread throughout my body is amazing. Never once have I seen this happen before, but then again, I have devoted every waking moment and money for the past 7 years on nanites and a cure. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said as I turned my chair around to look at the door.

The door opened and Noah stood in the doorway, a tray with food in his hands. "Have you eaten anything lately?" I shook my head. "Ok good. I didn't want this food to go to waste." He walked in then and placed the tray besides my computer. He looked at the screen. "Still working I see?"

"Yeah." I sighed and placed my hands behind my head. I also tilted backwards and the backrest tilted backwards as well making a very comfortable stretching position. "Haven't stopped since we got back from fighting that Evo."

"That can't be healthy." He leaned on the desk and looked down at me. His green eyes looking down at me. My heart stupidly skipped a beat. Damn my childish fantasies of love.

I shrug and reach for the tray. I take a forkful of macaroni and take a bite. After swallowing I look up at him, a smile on my face. "This is delicious. Thanks for bring me this food. If you hadn't come I knew I would go to bed without eating anything."

He laughed goofily and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't want you to starve."

I giggle and took another bite. "I can't believe I'm such a workaholic. I'm only 17 years old."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up for it though Elise. Your work is important." He said in a serious tone. I only nod, not trusting my words. I then take another bite of macaroni and stare at the looped recording of my nanites. I practically have the whole video memorized by now. Noah sighed and I looked up at him. "I should get going." He quietly said. He pushed himself off the desk. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"All right. See you tomorrow." He nodded and left my room. I drop the fork in the food and push the tray away. God, not working with the information directly in front of me is brutal. True the food is good, like really good, but I just can't stand staring at that video without doing anything at all. After a while the food getting cold on my desk was forgotten.

-*- Abysus -*-

Regular

Van Kleiss sat in his throne like chair as he reassessed what Biowulf has told him. "So Providence has a new Evo. A centaur Evo."

"Yes Van Kleiss." Biowulf confirmed.

Kleiss tapped his chin with a long finger. He looked over Breech and Skalamander with his gaze landing on Circe. Her head moved up quickly when his gaze stopped on her. "Circe, I want you to find out about this Evo."

"How do you expect me to do that?" She asked as she looked at Kleiss.

"Simple. Through our good friend Rex." Kleiss smiled evilly and folded his fingers together.

The next day started stormy and unhappy. Noah rushed underneath the awning of the front door of Providence. He pushed his jacket down from above his head. "It just had to rain this morning." He muttered before pressing a button by the door. The camera above him looked down and in a few moments the door opened. Noah rushed in and the door closed behind him. Noah then started to walk towards Rex's room. He knocked on the door. "Hey Rex. You in there?"

"Yeah. Come in." Rex's voice called out from behind the door. Noah walked into the room. "Hey Noah. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

Bobo jumped off from his bed and landed feet before Noah. "I bet he wants to see his girlfriend!" He teased and laughed.

"Seriously, stop." Noah shook his head. "Besides, I'm here to hang out with you guys today. I heard that Holiday and Elise will be all day working."

"Really?" Bobo smile grew larger. "So now you're stalking Elise?" He chuckled. "Dude you are hooked."

Rex laughed and Noah groaned. "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah." Rex said as he jumped up. "Let's go practice basketball in the gym so next time we play Elise we'll be a bit more prepared." The boys left the room and started their way towards the gym, all three of them talking about a possible play that might work against Elise.

Once they reached the gym Noah grabbed a ball and started to spin it around his pointer finger. "So, how are you and Circe?"

Rex stopped in his tracks. Bobo shot Noah a 'why the hell did you ask that' look but Noah shrugged it off. "I haven't talked to her since last month when the Pack started to go into hiding." Rex shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto a chair. He turned and walked into the court. "I just hope she's all right."

Noah let the basketball drop off from his finger; he caught the ball in both his hands before it dropped to the ground. "Yeah… Sorry I asked dude. I was just wondering."

"Nah." Rex gave him a thumbs up. "I'm fine. Let's play ball."

"Okay…" Noah muttered before throwing the ball to Rex. Bobo on the other hand went and sat down on the wall.

-*- Lab -*-

Elise put on her very own lab coat before walking towards Holiday. "So what do we have planned for today?"

"I want to go over the molecular structure of the nanites and the relationship between them and the blood of their host." She looked up from her microscope.

"Sounds great. Do I get my own microscope?"

"Yes, there's one in your space down there." Holiday pointed to a clean empty space with a microscope and glass slides. It was about 2 yards away from Holiday's spot.

"Awesome." Elise said truthfully as she walked down there. As she started to prepare a slide she started to talk again. "Okay so listen. I was up practically all night contrasting my nanites to Rex's and I must say, the differences just keep on listing."

"Yes, I noticed that there was going to be many differences the moment I saw your nanites." Holiday said, her eyes looking at a slide of a random Evos' nanites.

"Yeah well, his nanites have healing ability and mines have a stabilizing ability, at least that's what I'm calling it."

"That sounds like a reasonable way to call it."

"Thanks." Elise smiled as she placed her eyes on the eyepiece. A moment of silence passed before Elise spoke again. "What can you tell me about the boys?"

Holiday looked up. "The boys?"

"Yeah. Six, Rex, Bobo and Noah."

Holiday smiled softly. "Especially Noah huh?" Holiday giggled and Elise didn't answer but Holiday could see a small tint of pink on the 17 year olds checks. "Well, Noah was hired by White Knight, our leader, to keep an eye on Rex and make sure he doesn't go out of hand but that failed and Noah eventually quit as being Rex's babysitter and became just Rex's best friend. Bobo of course is an Evo with a case of humor, or at least he tries to be funny, Rex is viewed mostly as a weapon around here, only a few people, Noah and I included, think more of him. Six, well he… um."

Elise looked up from her microscope. "He is…?"

Six was walking on the gangplank at the moment when he heard the two girls talk about him. He stopped and placed his hands on the railings. Holiday clicked her tongue. "Hold on, I'm thinking."

Elise laughed. "Oh come on. He can't be _that _bad."

"And he isn't." Holiday said in all seriousness. "He just comes off as cold at first but he's really a kind and caring person who wants the well beings of others. I also believe that he doesn't see Rex as a weapon like he used to when Rex first came to us."

"Ooh…" Elise said adding a short giggle. "Someone wants somebody else to say that he loves her." She laughed then, holding on to the counter for support. Holiday groaned and turned her face away to try and hide the blush creeping onto her face. Six's grip on the railing tightened. He held it so tightly that his hands started to shake. Elise giggled. "I'm just messing with you Holiday, even though it's obvious that it is true."

Holiday looked at Elise. "Not too obvious?" Six turned and left, quickly leaving the room.

"Nah, you're fine." Holiday sighed softly. Before Holiday could turn and go back to her work Elise spoke up. "How did Rex get here?"

Holiday looked at Elise who was now completely up right. "On the year of the explosion Rex started to wander aimlessly around the countryside, all that was destroyed and inhabitable. Then he was found on the near brink of death by Providence and he's been with us ever since with no remembrance of his past."

"Wow. That must be tough. Does anyone know what happened to his family?"

Holiday shook his head. "That's why we're hoping that Rex can remember but it's been 7 years and not even a speck of memory has returned to him."

Elise sighed sadly. "Poor Rex. I don't know if I could live sadly if I didn't know my past, my family."

"Yes, I understand." Holiday tapped her fingers on top of the counter. "What about you? How's your family like?"

"Well, my sister Amelle is so sweet. She always says that she wants to be just like me. My older brother, Michael, he's very protective of my sister and I. Mother is kind, she only wants what's best for her children and father… Father is conservative."

"What do you mean 'conservative'?" Holiday inquired.

Elise looked at the doctor. Then Rex, Noah and Bobo walked into the lab. "Hey you two." Rex greeted as the three boys neared them.

"Hey Holiday, Elise." Noah too greeted.

"Hello boys." Holiday answered. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothin' in particular." Bobo answered. "Noah just kicked Rex's butt at basketball, again."

Rex chuckled. "Hey, this time it was neck-to-neck. It wasn't a total kick in the butt."

Noah smiled. "Yeah. Sooner or later you could win Rex."

"That's gonna come very soon so prepare yourself." Rex threatened.

Elise shook her head and smiled. "It really wouldn't matter. I will beat you no matter what." The boys groaned and Elise laughed. "Well boys, I hate to kick you out so soon but we do need to get back t work."

"Whatever." Rex said as he waved them off. "You stay here and _work_, we'll be out having some fun." Rex then started to walk away, Bobo right behind him.

Noah waved. "See you later then." Elise nodded once and then he turned and left.

Holiday sighed. "Well, best get back to work."

"Yeah." Elise agreed. The two turned and looked into their individual microscopes.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. The computer had a spaz and decided not to work so I didn't have a computer for a week and a half. Anyways, please review.


	4. Circe's Mission

The day passed quickly and without interruption. Not even a single Evo attack. Noah had all ready gone home and the rest of Providence has fallen asleep hours ago. Only Rex stayed awake as he snuck out of the building. Looking back once to make sure no one had followed him Rex's nanites formed the Boogie Pack on his back and he flew up into the night sky, the nearly full moon laminating Rex's way.

Meanwhile Circe rubbed her hands nervously at their usually meeting place. She didn't like doing this, especially with her feeling towards Rex real. She sighed as she continued rubbing her hands. The pier from which she stood on wasn't really a big pier like one you would see by an ocean. It was just a simple lake pier where younger kids would jump off screaming and laughing during the summer heat. She whimpered slightly as she yanked away her hands from their consent rubbing. "I mustn't let Rex see my nervousness." She told herself aloud. Almost immediately she laughed. She sounded like an olden day person who would speak using the words 'thou' and 'milady'. Her short laughter quickly faded as she heard the machinery of Rex's mechanic wings from the distance. Her heart gave an all too familiar skip as she realized Rex, her Rex, would soon be beside her. Before he arrived a single thought crossed her mind; _I can't believe we have been secretly dating for the past 2 years. _

He landed before her and his Boogie Pack went back into his body. His mischievous smile was casted towards her as he moved his goggles from off his eyes. "Circe…" He whispered softly, he himself almost didn't hear him call out her name. _It's been months since we hanged out alone… _The sad thought crossed his mind as he watched her smile grow.

She giggled and all plans of her mission dissipated from her mind, at least for the moment. "Rex." She ran to him and he immediately took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a soft and passionate kiss. "I've missed you." She muttered after they broke apart.

"I've missed you too." He bent and gave her another small peck. They broke apart from their hug but remained attached by their hands. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Circe shrugged and shot him a sweet smile. "I really don't care, as long as I'm with you."

He mimicked her smile. "Same here." His smile then slightly lessened. "Do you think we could just walk tonight?"

She nodded. "Sure Rex." They started to walk down the pier and towards the dirt road that was only wide enough for one vehicle to pass at a time. Their hands that were still held swung lightly between the couple as they walked silently down the dirt road. It was at this moment Circe's mission once again slipped into her head. She can remember the order Van Kleiss had told her only hours before. She looked down at the ground and then at their clutched hands. She sighed softly and looked up at Rex who was staring at her. She felt herself blush a light shade of pink as she starred into his brown eyes. "So, how have you been? We haven't talked like this in months."

Rex nodded. "It's been ok."

Circe started to feel a bit frustrated from his answer. Sure she loved him, madly loved him, but if she didn't get what Kleiss wants, God help her. She then swung their hands in a more wild way as she shot him an innocent look. "Oh, um, nothing new? Not even with your friends?"

He thought about it for a moment while he forced their hands to go back to its calm soft swing. "Nope." He simply answered as they walked on. Circe was mixed with so many emotions that she could practically feel herself being pulled apart in all directions. She felt love, frustration, happiness, relieved, anger, and fear. She was about to say something else when Rex asked her a question. "What's new with you and the Pack? Still going to stay with them?"

_Ah. _She thought numbly. _The conversation topic that always arises every time I see Rex. _Two new emotions were thrown into her brewing pot then, annoyed and lightheadedness. She sighed, something she always does before answering, all ready Rex new her answer. "Rex, I'm sorry but, I can't. I can't leave. Not now, not ever." _I'm too far into their plans. _She silently added. His smile turned into a frown and he looked ahead once more. Circe too looked away as the tension between them grew. When they first started dating what fueled them was their strong love for each other, now that they've been dating for at least 2 years that strong love slowly became a soft love in which it's difficult to keep because of their different sides of the battlefield. She then was filled with determination as she turned her head to look at Rex. "You know what? Let's not worry about it. I just want to be with you Rex." She snuggled closer to him and placed her free hand on his arm.

Rex looked down at his girlfriend and smiled softly at her. "That'll work well for me." He placed his head gently on hers and the two walked down the cement road at the end of the dirt one towards the town.

About 15 minutes of walking they reached the small town that practically had nothing entertaining. All it had was a post office, a farmer's market store, a general store, 1 chain restaurant, 2 non-chain restaurants, one is a karaoke bar the other is a country restaurant, a vehicle repair shop, that handles any vehicle from huge semis to little row boats, and one small residential area where everyone in town lives in. They entered the town, street lights the only thing illuminating their way. They looked around since they never really gone inside the town itself, all they did was look at it as they went to the nearest city with something interesting to do. Everything was closed and it gave the town a very eerie feeling. The two slowly moved away from each other as they looked around the practically black town.

Rex then spotted a bench positioned under a street light that wasn't as bright as the others. He tugged on Circe's hand as he walked faster towards the bench. They sat down and that's when their hands released. Circe looked away from Rex as her mission stilled nagged at her. Her stomach did flips whenever she thought about it. Rex watched her silently and sighed. He wishes he could tell her about what happens in Providence but he always has the fact that she's a Pack member in the back of his head. He can't fully trust her and that is a major bump in any type of relationship. His irrational mind screamed at him. _What are you talking about you fucking idiot? Circe's your girlfriend! You have to trust her! Why in the hell did you ask her out? To coax her to coming to Providence? _No. Rex answered to himself as he continued starring at Circe. He had asked her out because he loves her, she's beautiful and kick ass, literally. "Circe, I uh, there's nothing really new." He said quietly. Circe looked at him in question. Then realization hit her face as she remembered their previous conversation. "Same old same old." He added with a chuckle. "Well, not really. We uh, have a new Evo in our midst. Um… Her name is Elise Salvador." He stopped there, nodding his head absently, not completely sure if he even should be telling Circe this.

Circe's blinked. She hadn't expected him to tell her. He never usually does. "Um… So what can she do?" Of course she all ready knows this answer but it would be weird if she just went out like 'what is she doing there.'

Rex cleared his throat. "She's a centaur." He nodded once. "She has these weapons," he looked at her then, "that can change what they do. I think she has like 4 different types of like, power." He mentally slapped himself, he can't describe this he's only seen her in battle once. "But she only has a bow and daggers and a sword but you could never tell because it's just the handle, sort of like Six's but it has the 4 different powers instead and she runs pretty fast. She also is very athletic." He chuckled once, thinking about the way Elise had kicked his and Noah's asses in basketball. "She's different, but she can revert back to human. She practically is like us."

Circe nodded and smiled. "She seems cool." She evilly, in her opinion, indulged Rex in how great his new teammate is.

"I would agree with that. She's smart too. She came here from across the world to help us find a cure for Evos." He realized then that he said too much. Telling her about Elise, fine, telling her about what they're doing? Not fine.

Circe couldn't believe it. A cure? She felt both happy and surprised. She could get cured. She could live a normal life. She could be with Rex with no worry. She could leave the Pack. She had to tell the Pack about the cure. That's when her happy surprise changed into pure self-loathing. "A cure?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Uh, no. Fo-forget I said that." He turned away from her.

"No, Rex, really? A cure? Like a true and real cure?" She etched towards him. She didn't have to fake her enthusiasm. She has always thought of a cure and how she would live if she took it. _Plus I could tell this info to Van Kleiss. _She added sadly. Rex shook his head and didn't look at her. "Rex, please just trust me. I won't tell Kleiss or the others. I always wanted to be cured." She hated the bipolar-ness of her own words. Lie and then truth and probably back to lie.

He looked at her then. "Are you serious?" He sounded as if she had just slapped him.

"Yes. Rex, I hate being an Evo. Always have." Back to lie. True she hated being an Evo but if she wasn't an Evo then she would have taken the Pack's test and met Rex but most of the time, she hated it.

"But Circe," he took her hands in his, "being an Evo is what makes you different. True I'd love you no matter what you chose but I love you the way you are, can't you just stay?"

"Oh Rex." She pulled her hands from his and turned away. "I, no… I-I don't know." She almost whined. She rubbed her arms with her hands, feeling the weight of everything on her. "I just don't know." She repeated. She then absently starred at the watch around her wrist, the watch she wears only when she sneaks out at night to see Rex. "I have to go." She said quickly as she abruptly stood.

Rex stood as well and grabbed her arm. "Circe, don't go."

"Rex I have to." She looked into his eyes. "It's 4:56 am."

Rex looked surprised. He looked up at the sky and say that the sun's light was just starting to peak. He looked back at Circe who continued to look at him. "All right." He sighed out. He reluctantly let go off her arm.

"Rex…" She placed one hand behind his head and pulled him in to a strong kiss. She released him and looked over at him once more. "I love you Rex, and I promise I won't tell Kleiss or the Pack. If I do, I hope to die." She smiled sadly at him.

He mimicked her smile. "I love you too Circe." She then swallowed, turn and ran. He watched as her form slowly disappeared in the disappearing night. With a sigh he turned and his jetpack formed on his back. With just one look back he flew up slowly starting to regret everything he had just told Circe about Elise.

-*- Abysus -*-

Circe panted as she ran into the kingdom. She walked into Kleiss' throne room. He sat in his chair, toiling with his glove that is on his left hand. She starred silently at him. Then Biowulf came up from behind her. "Did you get what Van Kleiss want Circe?" He growled at her.

She placed a hand over her heart and glared at Biowulf. "Well," she said in one hard breath, "if you waited till my breath caught up with me then you would have heard everything I got from Rex." She spat at him.

"You insolent girl!" Biowulf raised a hand as if to slap her.

"Biowulf!" Kleiss yelled. Biowulf growled deep in his throat and walked away towards Breech and Skalamander. He stood before them and in the middle as he always does, his arms crossed over his mechanical chest. Circe turned and walked closer towards Kleiss. "Now Circe, what did you discover?" He asked her in his very calm and luring voice.

Circe sighed heavily and her hand dropped from her heart. "The centaur Evo's name is Elise Salvador. Her weapons are a bow, daggers and a sword. As we could tell from the video, her power is that she changes the blades and arrows to 4 different attacks types. Her speed and agility is also very high."

"Yes, yes." Kleiss said impatiently. "_Why _is she there? That's what I sent you out for." Aggravation clear in his voice.

Circe remembered the promise she couldn't keep and suddenly felt really sad and drained. She looked down at the ground. She starred at the ground and as seconds passed she heard Biowulf growl at her. "She's there to help Providence come up with a cure for Evos." She eventually says.

"Hmm…" He began to tap his fingers together, an evil smile on his face. "A cure huh?" He chuckled. "Well that won't work. Not with my need for nanites." Circe held back tears as he continued talking. "We should try and get Miss Salvador to join us that way the cure won't be found."

Biowulf walked forward. "A great idea Van Kleiss. She would also be an asset to us with her power and strength."

Skalamander nodded awkwardly in agreement. "Yes, she would be very useful."

Breach who hardly speaks a word hissed out just one word. "Yes…"

Circe's emotions started to really let loose. She quickly blinked away a tear that was starting to fall. "Yeah." She muttered. "Perfect idea."

Kleiss smiled at his Pack. "Then our new plan shall start today. Let's get to know Miss Salvador a bit more shall we?" He pulled out a remote from inside side of the chair and pointed it to a TV. The video captured of Elise's fighting played on the screen in a never ending loop.

* * *

So there we are. The first Rex and Circe moment in this story and a bad guy infected chapter. Sort off. Please review.


	5. Double Usage

Sorry it took a while. I got major writer's block and I had to study for my finals. Hopefully I did good on them.

* * *

Rex groaned as he woke up on the floor. _What happened? _The thought crossed his mind quickly. Circe. He groaned again as he rolled himself into a standing position. Then suddenly a red ball hit him in the head. "Ooh…" He looked over to Bobo and Noah. What was Noah doing here so early? He hadn't known he asked the question aloud until Noah answered.

"It's not early. It's freaking 3 o'clock pm."

"Yeah Rex." Bobo agreed. "We left ya sleeping since you were having a late night last night."

Noah grinned at Rex. "So, how is Circe?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The blonde teen turned sympathetic. "Did you guys break up?"

Rex groaned. "No." He raked a hand through his black and thick hair while he regretted ever telling Noah and Bobo about Circe and himself. "Just had a rough night. Especially after being unsuccessful for getting Circe to leave the Pack."

Bobo jumped off his gym bed thing and went towards the ball. He picked it up and started to toss it up in the air. "You should have thought about that before you asked her out." He threw the ball over to Rex who caught it before it hit him again. "I mean, this girl may never leave the Pack, you should at least have that in mind."

"Yeah, she could break your heart." Noah added as he sat on Rex's bed.

Rex looked at his friends. "Ok, what did they feed you that you all counsel-y?"

"Nothin'." Bobo said with a smile.

"We just care for our friend Rex." Noah said as he moved his head towards Rex.

"Whatever." Rex stretched and yawned. Silently he wondered if he should tell them about telling Circe about Elise. He decided it was best to keep it quiet.

"Whatever." The chimp echoed Rex as he leaned on the door. "But you'd better hurry or else you'll miss—"

The door opened and Bobo fell backwards. He looked up and saw a grinning Elise. "Nice fall?" She asked as she continued looking down at the chimp.

"Yes. You should try it some time." He sarcastically replied before getting up and going into the room.

Elise smile grew as she chuckled. She looked up. "Did you just wake up Rex?" She walked in and the door closed behind her. She nodded at Noah. "Hey."

"Hey." Noah echoed, a stupid grin on his face.

Elise turned her attention towards Rex. She placed her hands on her hips. "Well hurry up Rex. Eat lunch and come down for training."

"Training?" Rex asked as he pulled out a clean shirt from his closet.

"Yeah, you know so we can become better fighters?" She scoffed. "No wonder you suck at fighting."

Rex shot her a look. "Hey now. I've been battling Evos longer than you."

"Yeah, sure. You still suck." She then turned with a laugh. "See you in 15. Eat fast." With that she left the room.

Rex shook his head. "What do you see in her Noah? Noah?" He turned his head and saw Noah smiling stupidly at the door. Rex groaned and walked up behind Noah. He then struck the back of Noah's head.

"Ow! Hey! What the hell was that for?" He turned and glared at Rex.

"Oh I don't know." Rex put a finger on his chin. "Maybe because you're going googily eye at my door?" Bobo laughed loudly as Noah turned red with both embarrassment and anger.

Twenty-five minutes later the three boys walked into the zoo where Six, Holiday and Elise waited. "I said 15 minutes not 25 minutes later." Elise said quickly.

"Eh calm down." Rex placed his hand behind his head. "Ten minutes isn't going to kill ya." Elise only shook her head.

Noah chuckled softly before sitting beside Holiday. "Hey Holiday."

"Hello Noah." She replied.

"So what's the point of this?"

"To get Rex, Bobo and Six acquainted with Elise's fighting style and vice versa."

"Ah."

"All right." Six said as he stood before the three Evos. "We're just going to train on dummies and targets Holiday and I placed throughout the zoo. Just know that the Evos in here will be an obstacle so be prepared."

"Cool." Rex said as his legs became his Rex Ride. "So when do we start?" He pulled down his goggles and smiled.

Bobo grabbed his guns. "I've never seen you so pumped Rex."

"Let's just say I'm excited."

Elise rolled her shoulders while she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you ever serious at all?"

"Oh I am. For some things."

She scoffed and changed into her Evo form. Her bow formed in her left hand and she placed her right hand on her waist. "Waiting for you now Six."

Six's katanas slipped out from his sleeves and extended out. "Now we're waiting for Holiday."

"Hold on." The doctor said as she opened her lap top and typed quickly on the keyboard. On the screen the Evo's nanite status came up for both Rex and Elise. "Ready."

Rex laughed once. "Then let's go." The engine rumbled as Bobo hopped on the back. They rushed off into the zoo as Six ran in one direction and Elise trotted in the last and final direction.

Noah leaned over and looked onto the screen. "So I guess this is also to study Elise's nanites?" Holiday only nodded. "Oh whoa. Look at that." Noah referred to a sudden, but quick, spike in Elise's nanites. Holiday clicked a few more keys and camera footage of where Elise is showed her using a shield to push away a branch from one of the many tree-like Evo in the zoo. "Where did the shield come from?" In moments the answer became clear. Once the tree Evo had given up the shield shrunk down to a small diamond and Elise placed it on her belt. "So that's what that little gray spot on her belt is." A pause. "Awesome."

Holiday chuckled softly. "Elise just seems to continue to surprise us doesn't she?" With that Holiday clicked a key which changed it back to the status page. The two sat quietly as the time went by. Periodically the nanites spiked and dropped in both Evos, mostly in Rex. "Shall we see what Rex is up to?" She asked Noah.

"Sure." He replied simply. Holiday clicked back to the camera footage and after a few empty screens she finally found Rex. He stomped on one of the dummies with his Punk Busters while Bobo shot a dummy until it fell of the stick it was being held up by. "Looks like he's all right; as is Bobo. What about Six?" Without answering she clicked a key and Six had just left the camera's view. She clicked another key and he quickly left the screen after cutting a dummy in half. She sighed in aggravation as she clicked yet another key. This time he got caught up by an Evo and stayed on screen for a while before disappearing again.

"Well he's fine." She exhaled and scratched the side of her head. "Want a soda?"

"Sure." Holiday reached down to a cooler Noah had just noticed and pulled out two sodas. After closing the cooler she handed one to Noah. "Thanks." She nodded, opened the can and took a few sips before placing the can in the chair's cup holder. "So how long will this take?" Noah asked before he mimicked Holiday's movements.

"As long as it takes." It was a whole hour and a half before they all reappeared before Holiday and Noah. Holiday sighed as she looked up from the computer. She finished drinking the soda and stood placing the laptop in her chair. "That could have taken longer." She joked as she walked towards the four.

Rex pulled up his goggles and smiled at the doctor. "We had to make sure we got every last dummy."

Elise smirked. "Oh but wait. I see one more dummy."

"Where is it? I'll take it out before you can say—"

Elise's hand came up and smacked Rex in the back of his head. "Got it." She grinned at him.

Noah laughed out loud. "Now you know how I felt."

Rex shot him a look as Elise changed back. She raked a hand through the ends of her hair and then she flipped her hair so it rested on one of her shoulders. "So did you get it Holiday?"

"Yes." Holiday nodded. "I all ready sent it to you as well."

"Thanks."

"Sent what?" Bobo inquired as he placed his guns in a wall. The door slid down and a click was heard as the lock snapped in place.

"Your nanite activity." Six replied. His swords slipped back into his sleeves and he turned so that he looked at the three Evos. "Elise had asked for more information and a chance to see how we all fight so we combined them into one."

Noah stretched and looked at his watch. "Oh God is it that late?"

"It's only 5pm Noah." Rex said as he finally changed into his human form.

"No you don't understand. I have a job I've got to get to."

"A job?" The others asked. Noah nodded.

Elise smiled. "Well then, if you're late I'll take you." She changed back into a centaur. "It'll be faster that's for sure."

"Really? You'd really do that?" Noah smiled at her. She nodded and trotted up to him. He jumped onto her back and then she started to trot again.

Six shook his head. "Elise, you're not allowed to…" The door opened and the two disappeared around the corner and then the door closed. "Do that." Six finished.

Rex chuckled. "So she does break the rule sometimes." The others looked at him. He shrugged. "I thought she was just a goody goody."

Elise

I broke into a dead gallop as I left the Providence building. I love to run. Especially as a centaur. I feel so strong and powerful and free. Really free. I almost forgot that Noah clung to my hips. I felt his warm hand on my waist and a shiver passed down my spine. Here's where I start to regret my good dead for the day. I suddenly had a really bad thought run through my head. _I wonder what it would feel like if his hand was on my breast? _I shook my head of both the thought and the creeping blush that was coming onto my face. No I can't think of that. I am on a mission. A mission to find a cure, even if it's the last thing I do. His voice swung me back into reality.

"Elise! Turn now! Turn!" Without completely understanding why I have to turn I felt the dirt beneath my hooves change to hard cement. For a moment I listened to the clacking noise my hooves made as it hit the pavement. "Elise, Elise!"

I blinked hard before stopping suddenly. Red light, don't cross. "Sorry…" I muttered. "Must have spaced out."

I felt his body shift on my scale-y back. I turned my head and saw that he was leaning to the left, trying to get a good look of my face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I turn my head away. "I just got deep in thought. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry." He shifted back and the light turned green. I trotted forward. I felt the stares from the people around me. I turned my head again but only enough to see bits of Noah's face. He seemed to not even notice the stares. He is just staring down at the ground, or more specifically, my hooves. "Did you know that when you first changed I didn't even notice your hooves?" I had to strain my ears to hear him; I shook my head in response. He continued, this time a bit louder. "All I saw was the centaur that formed from Elise." A short chuckle escaped his mouth. "It actually took me a moment to understand that the centaur is Elise, that it is her Evo form." He looked up and that's when I noticed my head was completely turned. I quickly moved my head forward. Now not only can I feel the stares of the people but now Noah's. I quickly became self-conscious and I looked nervously at all the people walking in my direction as if I am a criminal and I'm afraid one of them might recognize me. "You have really beautiful hooves." Then I looked down and watched my hooves move. I don't see anything special about them. Just your regular light gray horse hooves with no horse shoes and desperately needing to get filled down. I look up and I stop again at another red, do not cross, sign.

Wanting to change the subject I speak up. "Uh… so where are we going?"

"Junkyard."

"Junkyard?"

"Junkyard."

"Why?" I turn at my waist.

Noah smiled at me, his gleaming smile making my heart skip. "The owner, Big Bob, has his guard dogs in the vet; they ate some tires and got all sick. I've known him for a long time so he asked if I could help him keep watch over the yard until the dogs come back."

I look forward. "Oh. That's nice of you." The light changed and I moved forward.

"Yeah. But instead for money I'm asking for a car."

"A car?" It seemed that once I turned my head I would just turn my head again. It was starting to get tiring.

His smile turned into a big boyish grin. "Yeah. I'll show it to you once we get there."

"Oh… uh, I'm not a car person."

"That's all right I'll show ya anyways." His smile softened. "There it is right there." He pointed towards the junkyard across the street. I looked forward and looked both ways before running across the street. The junkyard located at the edge of town and looked like a cliché style junkyard. Noah slid off my back and I changed back into human. Noah opened the gate with a push and motioned me in. I walked in daintily.

"On my island we don't have junkyards." I hear myself say. "We recycle anything that can be."

"Must be a green island."

"Yes it is actually." I smile. "Lots of greenery and trees." We laugh and then I suddenly choke on my laughter as he takes my hand. He tugs me forward towards a shack on stilts and behind it is a car all rusted and the paint peeling off.

"There it is. A 1972 Ford Mustang Q Code Convertible with a racing strip and a spoiler. Isn't it something?" Without releasing my hand he shots me his grin again.

I chuckle once. "Defiantly something." I start to sweat in my hand and I tried pulling away but his hand tightened.

"Come on. Let's take a closer look." Once again he tugged me towards the car. As I got closer I saw that it isn't as bad as it actually looks. The inside is clean and intact with cloth red seats and a refurbished dash with everything all looking as if it works. "The inside is completely done. Big Bob was refurbishing this car so he could sell it but I convinced him to pay me with the car, as is."

"What about the outside?" I look at him.

That was when he released my hand. I felt both relief and sadness. He placed both hands on the hood of the car. "I'm going to see if I can trade working here for help on this car. Hopefully Big Bob will be able to go with it."

"Son, I'm just trying to get rid of that car." I turn and see a tall African American walk up to us a rag in his hands. He stuffed the rag in his back pocket and removed his baseball hat. His hair is completely shaven and he wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and boots. A beard was starting to grow on his chin and his eyes are a soft brown and look very king.

He smiled at Noah who nodded towards me. "Hey Big Bob. This is Elise. She's a friend of mine."

I tuck a hair behind my ear and extend my hand. Big Bob's hand took mine and gave it a good shake before releasing. He then rubbed his hand on his jean after a small face of disgust. I chuckle nervously as I too rub my sweaty hands on my skirt. "Hello Big Bob."

He nodded at me then turned his attention back to Noah. "And sure Noah. You can work to get the exterior done. Just know that you'd have to work for a while. Let's say, you 18th birthday?" He winked at Noah who laughed.

"Thanks man!" The two held hands and gave each other- what I call- a bro hug, where they run into each other and pat each other on the back, before pumping fists. I nervously rubbed my arms. "Hey Big Bob, mind if Elise stays for a while?" I felt my eyes widen and I stare at Noah. 'I can't stay here', I want to yell at him, 'I've got work to do!'

"That's fine with me." He said with a laugh. "More work that will get done." He clicked his tongue and looked around the yard. "What about you two fix the tires in the back of the yard and straighten them out." He shook his head. "Dumbass mutts…" He muttered.

"Sure sir." Noah said with a smile as he took my wrist. "Come on Elise." He pulled me down the aisles of junk and metal.

"Noah, I can't stay! I have work to do." We stop before a mountain of toppled over tires and I feel my jaw drop. My OCD clicked in and before Noah could answer I practically jumped into the tires and started to stack them in their own piles according to size. I heard Noah chuckle and a shot him a glare before I continued working. In seconds Noah joined me. Damn my accursed OCD.

* * *

Well that's it. Please review, flames and suggestions very welcome. Much love.


	6. Time To Go

After they stacked the tires, Noah and Elise took a break on top of a large pile of cars. They sat on the roof of the top car and looked over the junkyard. Noah laid down on the roof, his hands tucked beneath his head as he looked up at Elise who sat with her legs over the side of the car, her ankles crossed and hands in her lap. Noah's eyes passed over her once stopping at her face. She looked happy to be here but he could tell that she was not happy about abandoning her work. Noah knew he shouldn't have pulled her in like he did but he just didn't want to let her go then, and he still doesn't. He has absolutely no clue on what was so different about Elise. Sure he's had a few ex-girlfriends, 5 in total, but never once had he felt this way about a girl before. He just always wants to be with her. If he's away from her he starts to feel anxiety like a puppy whose owners had just left the house. She just looked so regal and mature. Not like the other girls who only thought about their looks, or image, or reputation or sex, especially sex. _Like really. _Noah thought. _All 5 of them just wanted to rush into it and have sex... _He dismissed the rest of his thoughts and continued to look at the girl before him. Damn… He's so hooked. Noah smiled softly at her even though she wasn't paying much attention to him. "When was the last time you sung?"

Her body jerked softly and she turned at the waist to look at him, shock on her face. "Excuse me?"

His smile grew slowly. "You heard me. When was the last time you sung? I remember that you said you sing as a hobby." She shook her head, a blush coming up. She turned her face away to hide it but Noah all ready caught wind of it. Noah couldn't help the grin that quickly grew on his face. "Well?"

"I-I… uh… I haven't sung in months." She answered in a quiet voice, her face still turned away.

"Well... Sing."

"What?" Her face swung over and starred at him. "Oh no. No, no, no. I'm not singing."

He chuckled and pushed his torso upwards and held himself up with his elbows. "Yes you will."

She shook her head and sighed. "I'm not going to…" To be frank she wanted to sing. She loves to sing, but the song in her head will not make this awkwardly silent moment any better. Damn the love song in her head. The car's roof groaned as Noah lifted him back up to a sitting position and etched him closer towards her. He swung his legs over the side and he placed his hands on his knees. She turned her head slightly to look at him. He smiled at her before shrugging and looking out towards the junkyard, his want for her to sing gone. Elise turned her head away now feeling really guilty of possibly making Noah sad. She ran a hand down her bangs and stared down at floor. Damn, she forgot on how high up she is. All equines have a fear of heights and even though she may be just an Evo who can change into a centaur, heights are still a big no-no. Why'd she come up here anyway? _Because Noah wanted to. _She sighed again. She then numbly started to hum the tune of the song in her head. Noah, when he heard her hum, looked at her. Elise closed her eyes and started to sing very softly.

"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care?"

Noah smiled at her wonderful singing voice. Elise then sung the next verse a bit louder, her eyes still closed.

"It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?"

A small pause before she continued again.

"Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?"

She then opened her eyes and looked up towards the sky, her voice strong, loud and powerful.

"It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
You called me sugar…"

She forgot all about Noah and when she remembered she caught the breath that quickly escaped her before finishing off the song, her voice much quieter.

"Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight…"

The song ended and Elise expelled a sigh. It came out long, drawn out and almost romantically. Elise looked at Noah who smiled softly at her. She returned his smile and turned away, a warm blush coming onto her cheeks. Noh looked down at her hands that still sat in her lap. He reached down and took both hands in his. She looked down at their hands and then up at Noah's face, her blush intensifying. "You sing beautifully." He commented softly. Elise's heart did a skip as his green eyes looked into hers.

A shy giggle escaped her lips. "Thanks…" She continued looking at his face, her hands becoming warm but not sweaty. Their eyes were half closed and the two slowly started to lean in. Elise's heart was pounding in her chest Noah had to control his hard and heavy breathing.

"Hey you two!" Big Bob's voice broke out.

Elise squeaked and pulled her hands from Noah's. She then moved as far away from Noah she could, a large blush on her face. Noah cursed Big Bob as he looked over the side of the car. "Yeah? What do you want?" His voice slightly aggravated.

"I'm going to close up. You two need to get out!"

"All right!" Noah yelled back as he shook his head. He looked over to Elise but she wasn't there. He then went over and looked at the way the two used to get up. She was all ready halfway down. Noah sighed and cursed Big Bob again before quickly but carefully climbing down.

Elise's feet hit the ground and her heart was still pounding. She was just inches away from kissing Noah. Inches. She placed a hand over her heart. What was she doing? She has work to do. She can't get distracted by a boyfriend no matter what. Her heart tore slightly at the fact. She can't be alone with him again. She just can't. She closed her eyes to stop her eyes from watering. Damn. Not only can she not be with him she also ruined the good air around them. Now everything's going to be awkward. Noah jumped off the hood of a car and landed before Elise. Elise quickly dropped her hand from her heart and looked at Noah. She took a deep breath to control the pain in her heart. "I… um… I have to go." She turned and tried to run away when Noah's hand caught her wrist.

"Elise…" His voice pleaded with her. "Just stay with me for a little bit longer."

She can't look at him. She couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry Noah. I have a lot of work I have to do. Goodbye." Despite how late it is she couldn't think of any other excuse. She yanked her hand free, changed into a centaur and without looking back she ran as quickly as she could away.

-*- The next day, Rex and Bobo -*-

Rex threw the basketball and it swished through the net. "Ha-ha!" He yelled out. "Finally made a 3-pointer."

"Good job. Don't you feel accomplished?" Bobo replied sarcastically.

"Actually… I do." Rex grinned at his sidekick and friend before he walked over to the basketball.

The chimp chuckled and looked around the empty gym. "Seem weird."

Rex picked up the ball and started to walk back towards the 3-point spot. Rex too looked around. "It's been quiet." Rex considered the reason when it hit him. "Where's Noah?"

Bobo shrugged. "I have no clue. I also don't think Elise has come out of her room yet."

"Really?" Rex looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 5pm. She's usually out by now."

"She usually gets out in the morning." Bobo corrected.

Rex looked at Bobo. "Let's find Holiday to see if she has seen Elise."

"Right with you."

Rex dropped the ball and the two jogged out of the gym. They made their way through Providence until they finally found Holiday entering the zoo. "Holiday! Doc!" Rex yelled as the two ran towards her.

Holiday stopped before the door and stepped towards them. "Rex, Bobo, is anything wrong?"

"No. Maybe. Yes." Bobo said.

"What is it?" The doctor asked.

"Have you seen Elise?" Rex asked.

Holiday put a hand on her chin. "Hmm… You know in fact I haven't. Where could she be?"

"We have no clue. That's why I came to ask you." Rex answered. "Noah isn't even here either. He said he was coming over yesterday and lo and behold—"

"He's not here." Bobo finished.

Holiday scrunched her nose. "Maybe they had a fight."

"They?" Bobo inquired.

"Noah and Elise." Holiday replied.

Rex scratched the back of his head. "Maybe. We should find Elise and ask her what happened."

Holiday nodded. "I would do it myself but I'm going to see her right now."

Rex nodded in understanding. "All right. We'll talk to her. Come on Bobo." Rex turned and jogged down the halls.

"Bye doc." Bobo said before chasing after Rex. Holiday waved at the two before stepping inside the zoo. Rex reached Elise's door first. He knocked on it and waited. Bobo reached him then. "Did you knock yet?"

"Yeah. I did." Rex knocked again. "Elise? Are you in there? Is anything wrong?" Rex looked down at the chimp who shrugged. Rex knocked again. "Elise?" After a while Rex too shrugged. "Maybe she's not there."

At that moment the door slid open and there stood Elise with gloves on her hands and goggles on her head. "Sorry for not coming to the door quickly. I was working and I must have fallen asleep. Come in." She stood aside and the two boys walked in. The door shut behind them and Elise walked back towards her desk. She took a glass rod and mixed a solution that is in a glass test tube. "So is there anything you guys need?" She released the glass rod and turned her attention back towards the guys.

"Actually we're here for you." Bobo replied.

"For me?" Elise raised one eyebrow. "What for?"

Rex stepped closer towards her. "Is anything wrong? You haven't come out of your room today."

"I'm fine. As I said before I was working and then I fell asleep." She turned and started to tidy up her desk a little.

"Did you know that Noah isn't here? That I haven't heard anything from him?"

Her breathing wavered and her hand fumbled over a test tube. "No. I haven't talked to him since yesterday."

"Did something happen between you two?" Rex stood directly behind her. "You can tell us. We'll help you."

Her hair fell over her face. "Right now I just need you to get out so I can get back to work."

"But—"

"Get out!" She yelled. The two boys jumped back slightly before escaping out of her room. Once the door closed she fell into her chair and started to cry.

-*- The zoo -*-

Holiday

As I walked towards the containment unit that held by sister I was torn between her and Elise. I was equally worried about Elise as I was eager to see my sister. I reached the unit before I had even made up my mind. Shrugging off my worries for now I typed in the password and entered the unit. The door shut behind me and I stopped before the door and I slid the viewer open so I could see my sister. She slumped forward and her head jerked up slightly when the viewer opened. I exhaled deeply. How I miss my sister. I haven't been able to hug my sister in almost 7 years. I knew I was torturing myself by coming to visit her but I just can't help but to come. I also knew that there is nothing I could do for her. A cure could be found buy my sister will remain an Evo. She groaned slightly as she woke up. My heart gave a lurch. Every time my sister woke up before she would groan and fall onto the floor because she slept at the edge of the bed. She stumbled over her feet and looked up at me. A snarl rippled out of her mouth as she jumped towards the door. Chains held her back though. There is actually more chains on her than before the blackout about 2 years ago. More safety precautions they call it, I call it torturing my sister. But still… I'm glad that she's safe. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the door open and the steps behind me. It wasn't until Six spoke that I noticed he was here. "Holiday."

I jump slightly and look at him. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Heard about it, don't do it."

"Obviously." I look back at my sister who had all ready gone back to her old position but this time she glared at us with her red eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked me out of nowhere.

"Yeah." I brought a hand to my eyes and rubbed my dry eyes. I wanted to cry, I really wanted to. Sadly all my tears for my sister were already wept when she changed into an Evo. I felt his eyes on me and I started to feel uncomfortable. Then suddenly warning lights for an Evo attack rung out. My sister screeched and slammed one of her long arms into a wall.

Six brought a hand to his ear. "Agent Six here." He said into the ear piece. "Right. Will do." His hand dropped. "The Pack in on the move. They're actually in the city."

My eyes widen. "Damn." I curse as I quickly close the viewer. Without waiting for Six I run out of the unit. He comes out and I lock the door. Then once again I run but this time he runs beside me. "I'll be monitoring Rex's and Elise's nanites and keep you posted." He didn't reply but I saw him nod. We exited the zoo and we went our separate ways and I send a silent good luck to Six.

* * *

Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song. Pink owns that song (which is Glitter in the Air) and I have no rights to it what-so-ever.


	7. Taken and Make Up

Elise ran towards the hangar quickly. She had literally dropped everything she was doing the moment she heard the alarm. She hadn't been there long but she knew that the particular alarm that was ringing in her ears means that an Evo or Evos are causing trouble. She groaned. She was running too slowly, the only thing she really hates about being human. While she ran she changed into a centaur. She stumbled a bit because of the addition of 2 legs but she quickly regained herself and tore down through the halls. She burst into the hangar and saw the plane waiting for her. She jumped into the plane which caused an exclamation from Rex. "Ahh!" He yelled. Elise wrapped her hands around the handrails and she spaced out her powerful equine legs to hold her steady. Six commanded the pilot to take off and within moments the plane flew out of the hangar. "You know," Rex started, "you could give a fair warning next time you jump into the plane like that. Almost stepped on my foot." Elise didn't answer but she gave herself a mental note to warn the people before doing that again.

The plane touched ground and the four of them jumped out. Bobo then climbed onto Elise's back who did nothing to stop him. Her bow formed and clicked the small shield of her belt. She held it between 2 fingers and then it grew to its full size and two straps came around her forearm and where her palm is. She gripped the tough leather strap and looked at the others. "What? Since you're all so tense I thought that these guys are dangerous so I'm preparing myself." After receiving a short nod from Six and a shrug from Rex she ran towards the Pack.

Bobo screamed in the sudden movement and held onto Elise's shoulders. "Hey! I'm on your back you know!"

"Yes I know! Shoot!" She yelled back.

"Ah…" Bobo situated himself and with his blasters he started to shoot at the Pack. Rex flew above their heads and went straight for the Pack. Six on the other hand tried his best to catch up with Elise but humans are much slower than horses.

Breech had a portal open and Van Kleiss could see Providence nearing. He noticed Elise first. "Simply marvelous."

Biowulf moved so that he could see Van Kleiss through the portal. "Shall we move?"

Kleiss nodded. "And remember Biowulf, I want her alive."

Biowulf nodded. "Breech, close the portal for now and stay close." She nodded and the portal closed. "Skalamander, why don't you have the first move?"

Skalamander chuckled. "Gladly." The three charged forward, ready to do anything to get what Kleiss wants.

Elise ran galloped over and then skid to a stop. She turned 90 degrees so that Bobo had some great shots and she pulled back a blue arrow, her bow perpendicular to her human torso. "All right Bobo, aim and fire." She released her arrow at the same time Bobo started blasting the Pack as they ran forwards. The arrow hit the ground feet just before the pack and then it erupted in blue electricity as it attacked anything close. The Pack did their best to dodge it. Skalamander used his crystal spikes as a shield as he ran through the raging electricity. Breech just teleported past the arrow completely dodging the danger while Biowulf used his speed and agility to jump through the shooting sparks. The three came out unscratched and continued their attack.

"Well that didn't work." Bobo stated before once again shooting.

Skalamander ran up beside Biowulf. "I'll take care of the target, you two handle the others." Biowulf nodded sharply once before Skalamander ran up to Elise.

"Hold on Bobo." Elise said to him as she lifted up her shield to prevent an attack from Skalamander. She ran backwards a few feet, being careful not to trip over her hooves, before pulling back another arrow, this time a light grey one. Skalamander held up his crystal spiked and once the arrow hit it not only chipped the crystal on his arm but exploded into smoke. Elise ran straight into the smoke and the three disappeared in it.

Rex watched the smoke cumulate as he zoomed by on his hover motorcycle and headed straight for Biowulf. Turning his head so that he looked forward, the Rex Ride then moved up higher from the ground and got replaced by the Big Fat Sword. Yelling out he shot down towards Biowulf who had stopped running and jumped up towards Rex. The two hit in midair and they both threw punches and swiped at each other before falling down to the ground.

Six on the other hand was left with Breech. He had fought her before a few times and every time he either lost or was teleported to someplace else. Releasing an exasperated sigh he charged forward. Breech stopped well before Six could reach her and she looked over to the smoke which was still very thick. She tried to see through the smoke to see if Skalamander has yet weakened Elise enough but then Six swung one of his katanas towards her. She backed up quickly and then shot her shuriken like portals over at Six. He jumped and moved out of the way of the incoming weapons and was about to attack her once more before she disappeared into a portal. Expecting her to appear once again to attack him, Six held his ground and looked around him. She never came again.

Meanwhile Rex changed from the BFS and went onto the Slam Cannon. It reached behind him and pulled out a big chunk from a car. "D'oh!" He mentally slapped himself. "Sorry whoever owns this car…" He mumbled before launching the metal ball towards Biowulf. It hit him straight on and he was sent flying backwards into a building. Biowulf then fell onto his knees to reveal a whole in the building's side. A chunk of asphalt came rushing towards Biowulf again and this time he rolled out of the way but yet another ball of asphalt came flying. Biowulf growled and jumped up and over the series of attacks. He landed on his feet and charged forward, quickly dodging. He reached Rex in no time and he punched him in the face. Rex's Slam Cannon disappeared as he flew into the car he took a chunk of. The car bended around him slightly. "Ah man…" He grumbled. He rubbed his head and looked up and saw Biowulf coming down at him his hands being held together. "Oh shit!" He yelled before rolling backwards and falling on the other side of the car. Biowulf hit the car and it groaned as another major dent appeared in the ceiling. Rex stood and cracked his neck. "All right, you wanna play?" His feet and legs changed into the Punk Busters in a matter of moments. "Then let's play." He kicked the destroyed car like a soccer ball and it flew over to Biowulf who barely escaped the car falling on him.

By this time the smoke was clearing up and it revealed Elise and Skalamander fighting. Bobo had at some point jumped off Elise or was knocked off. Elise had abandoned her bow and it had reverted back into her and was replaced by her sword. The blade crackled with electricity and every time the blade hit Skalamander a large amount of electricity would move onto his body. Skalamander mainly blocked with his crystal shield and it didn't cause as much pain as when Elise hit him somewhere else. Skalamander was pushed back and he sought the opportunity to shoot his crystals out towards Elise. She raised her shield up to protect her head and her upper human torso. Skalamander then aimed down lower and the crystal shards hit her legs and one shard actually became embedded into her left leg where her scales did not reach down to. She screamed out and toppled onto the ground. Her sword clattered beside her and the blade retracted down as did the shield. Ignoring the pain of the many cuts on her legs, the shard in her leg and the fact that the fall hurt, she placed the shield back onto her belt and quickly reached for the handle. Skalamander slammed his crystal covered hand just before her hand reached the handle. She gasped slightly and looked up. "Oh no you don't." He growled at her. His other hand was reaching down to her awkwardly. She smirked slightly before pulling out a dagger. The blade glowed red and she stabbed Skalamander above the crystals and then it exploded. Skalamander stumbled backwards. The dagger which now the blade was just plain white landed right beside the handle of the sword. She reached for both of them and she shoved the dagger back into her pouch and with some difficulty rose back onto her feet. She grimaced as the pain shot up through her front legs. Then like out of nowhere Skalamander tackled her and a portal opened up behind her. Elise and Skalamander fell into the portal which quickly closed.

Breech then came out of another portal that opened beside Biowulf. "Let's go." She hissed. Biowulf jumped into the portal before a street light crashed where he once stood. The portal shut and Rex ran to that spot.

Rex groaned and stretched as Six and Bobo came up. Bobo rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh… Man do I hate Skalamander. He hit me like I was a fricking baseball. I was just on Elise's back and he just _whack! _Major hit to the head." Bobo looked around. "Hey, where's Elise?"

The other two looked around. Six who still had his katanas out looked over to where Elise had fought Skalamander with Bobo. Rex followed his eyes and looked over there as well. "Do you think…?"

"I don't know Rex." Six said as he put away his swords. "But I know how we can find out." He placed two fingers on his ear piece. "Holiday, Elise is missing, we need a plane and her coordinates."

"A plane's coming." She replied through his ear piece. He heard some keys typing and then Holiday intake air. "She in—"

-*- Abysses -*-

Elise

I groaned as I came too. What the hell happened? My vision was blurred and I felt myself being swung side to side. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Then my vision slowly came too and I saw a huge room, one that looks like a throne room. I shook my head quickly and looked down at myself. Blood dripped down from both of my front legs; more blood fell from my left of course. I also saw the large pool of blood beneath my hooves. I groaned at the sight and then I noticed the huge roots that wrapped around me and my ankles wrists. I tried to spread apart my back legs to see if they too were tied, they were. Knowing that I am in big trouble, I started to rub my wrists together to try to get the roots off but the strangest thing happened; they tightened. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice came out. Startled I looked up and saw a man with black hair with two white highlights. "The roots would cut off your blood circulation." He continued. He walked towards me and stopped feet away from me. Smart move. I felt like kicking someone. "Welcome to Abysses Elise. I am Van Kleiss."

My head pulled back quickly like a horse. "Van Kleiss…" I whispered in shock.

"So I see you've heard of me. No doubt from Providence."

I heard something from around and I turned my head. I saw the three from the fight in the city and one other. A girl, about my age, with black hair with red dyed hair from halfway down. She looked at me with sad and guilty eyes. I felt myself raise an eyebrow in silent conversation. _Why the look? _The girl sighed and looked away. No answer. I then averted her attention back to Van Kleiss. "Yes. That's where I found out things about you." It wasn't really a lot of info though. Just enough for me to know that Van Kleiss is defiantly not a person you would like to get caught up in. My mind then wandered why that other girl was here. She doesn't seem like the type of person that would be with Kleiss and his Pack. _Don't get fooled by deceives Elise. _I silently told myself.

Kleiss nodded and turned his back to me and took a few steps forward. I wondered what he could want with me? A member in his Pack? To find out what I'm doing at Providence? Most likely both. _What if he already knows? _The thought came out panicky. I looked over to the girl who was still looking away from me. No. No who could anyone find out? I looked back at Kleiss who was looking at me, a small smile on his face. "So, have you figured out already why you are here?" When I didn't answer he continued. "We want the cure you are working on Elise." My eyes must have widened when he said that because he chuckled once and his smile grew just a bit. "Oh yes we know Elise. Isn't that so hard to believe?" Actually yes it is but I didn't say it aloud, I couldn't find my voice.

I took a deep breath in. "Why would you want it?" Many possible answers popped into my head.

His face became all serious. "To get rid of it of course. I need nanites to work and live. Without the steady intake of nanites I would wither and die." He smiled again at his pun.

"Well you won't get it. I won't allow it and neither will Providence." I silently added that they would have to destroy us all to get it.

"I thought you would say that." He walked to me again but this time he went right up to me. Roots grew out from the ground under his feet so that he looked straight at me. "I know though that you will give it to us yourself."

"I would never-!"

Roots came out and wrapped around my neck, cutting me off. "I know that you like studying the different types of Evos out there and in the Pack there are one-of-a-kind Evos. You won't be able to control the curiosity you were born with." The roots tightened around my neck and I gasped out. He moved his head to my ear and whispered to me. "Besides, would your father still accept you anyway?" I gasped and then choked on my own saliva. He moved his head away and the roots left my neck. I gasped for air. "Besides you are always a welcomed guest here."

"If this is how… You treat your guests…" I gasped out, "I don't want to be family…"

He chuckled evilly and the roots moved him back a little bit. Without replying back to my statement he shoved his left hand into my stomach. I screamed and felt my nanites being sucked out. My equine legs wanted to burst out of the roots that held them and kick Kleiss and then just run, I wanted to do so but the roots just kept on tightening. I continued screaming and I started to feel myself revert back to human in moments I was human and the extra roots fell to the ground. I thought I was going to be completely drained and die when the ceiling, or what was left of it, crashed down and Kleiss pulled his hand out of me. The roots lost their holding power and I fell to the ground. I saw the pack run towards me but Six came sliding down from a rope. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we were pulled up into the sky by the hover plane. Giant roots shot out and tried to hit the plane but we were too high. The rope then was being pulled into the plane and Six and I sat on the floor of the plane. He stood first and held on to the bar.

"Rex, hold onto her." Six ordered.

My vision started to blur again. I saw and heard was Rex holding onto to me by my shoulders and him say "Hold on Elise!" I groaned in reply and slowly slipped into unconsciousness. My last though was Noah and how sad he was when I left him in the junkyard.

-*- Medical wing -*-

Normal

Holiday had just finished cleaning and wrapping Elise's legs when the boys came in. Noah rushed through the door first and skid to a stop by Elise's bed. "Is she going to be all right Holiday?" His panicked voice shaking slightly.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest and no work for a few days. Three days at most."

He sighed in relief. By this time Six, Rex and Bobo reached the bed. Bobo climbed onto a chair that was placed beside her bed. "At least she'll be fine." He mumbled. He felt sort of guilty for what happened to Elise. They all were, even Noah even though he wasn't even there which raised the guilt.

"How's her nanite count Holiday?" Six inquired.

"Well, Van Kleiss took out enough nanites to trigger her to revert back so that means that he certainty helped himself. Even with that large amount of nanites out she seems to have enough control to get her count normal."

Rex blinked. "How's her nanite count?"

Holiday smiled at him. "Almost normal. In about 10 to 15 minutes she's be completely fine with her nanites."

"That's good." Rex said. Rex couldn't believe that she had that much control over them. He had to ask her how she does it so he could learn.

"We need to find out why Van Kleiss took her in the first place." Six said.

Bobo nodded. "Yeah, it seemed that the whole attack was to get Elise."

Elise groaned at the others turned their attention to her. She opened her eyes and looked at the many people around her. She saw Noah and her heart gave a lurch. She quickly looked away and placed her attention on Holiday. "Why do I feel as if as if someone just stabbed me with their hand?"

Holiday chuckled. "Just get some rest Elise." She placed a hand gently on Elise's arm before turning away and walking over to a computer.

Noah stared down at Elise as she stared up at the ceiling. Rex and Bobo looked at each other before looking back at them. Rex shook his head angrily and just yelled. Everyone looked at him; Rex ignored the stares. "What did you two do that would cause this awkwardness? Fix it! This is not fun for anyone! Whatever you did get it cleared up for God's sake!" He turned. "Come everyone, let's get out of here so that they can fix it." When no one moved he grunted in agitation. "Now people!" He scoffed and exited the room.

Bobo laughed. "Well, we'd better go. Don't want Rex to come in here and kick our asses." He jumped off the chair and followed Rex. Holiday chuckled at the outburst and exited with Six right behind her. The door shut and that left Noah and Elise alone.

The awkward silence engulfed them. Noah sighed. "Elise, I'm sorry if I—"

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted."

The two spoke together, telling their pleads.

"You didn't do anything I was the one who went too fast and rushed in. I just want what's…"

"No no it's all right. You're fine you didn't do anything wrong I was just worried. I want only what's…"

"Best for you." They said at the same time. They both looked away embarrassed and then they sighed.

Elise looked over at Noah. "Noah," she said softly, "I would love to give it another try but right now my work is the most important thing to me."

"No no I understand." Noah smiled at her. "Whenever you want to give it another try, just tell me."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They stared at each other for a while before Noah spoke up again. "So there's not going to be any more awkwardness?"

She laughed out loud. "No. We're fine." She giggled and smiled at him and he returned her smile.

Meanwhile the four watched the two from the glass window. Rex sighed. "Finally we could back to normal."

Holiday chuckled. "Rex, they have you to thank. It would have taken a much longer time if you hadn't insisted that they fix their problem."

"Oh yes…" Bobo said a grin on his face, "He's their hero!" He batted his eyes and laughed.

Rex growled and Six shook his head. "Come on you two. Leave Holiday to her work."

Rex sighed. "Fine with me. I need a soda." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

Bobo followed. "I need bananas. Yummy, delicious bananas."

This time Holiday shook her head with a small chuckle. "I'll keep monitoring her and making sure she turns out all right."

"Thank you Holiday."

"It's no problem. It's my job." She smiled at him before going back into the room. Six watched as she greeted the two and told Elise on her status. Six then turned and walked away with his hands also in his pockets.

* * *

Well there it is. Sorry it took so damn long. Had a writer's block like you wouldn't believe. Anyways, please review.


	8. Guilt and Worry

Rex woke to the sound of a soda bottle opening. He lazily opened one eye to look at the clock by his bedside. 1:23 AM it read. He groaned and flipped over in his bed. He heard the sound of someone swallowing soda and then the soda lid being put back on. He was about to go back to sleep when something heavy jumped on him. "Ahh!" He yelled out as he stood and pushed the form off him. "What the—"He saw Bobo smiling at him. "What the hell?" He finished. "Is there something you want?"

"No. In fact I shouldn't even do this."

"Do what?"

"Your girlfriend's at the front door of Providence."

"What?" Rex jumped out of bed and quickly put on his jeans, shirt and jacket and of course shoes.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I heard somethin' and decided to go after it myself. Led me to the front where she begged and pleaded me to get you."

Rex looked at the talking monkey and then at the soda in his hands. "She bribed you didn't she?"

Bobo's grin grew. "This isn't all she gave me. She also gave me 20 big ones."

Releasing a grunt he ran through the door and down the hall like hell itself was after him. He had just hopped that no one else had discovered that Circe waited just outside Providence's walls. A visualization of Knight passed through his mind. He shuddered and groaned. If he were to find out then hell isn't what Rex should worry about. He slowed as he reached the front. He caught his breath for a moment before opening the door. "Circe…" He panted out, still not having enough breath in him to speak.

Her eyes casted downwards. "I'm sorry Rex for coming here but…"

"Shh." He placed a finger to his lips. "Let's talk farther away from here." Rex's wheels formed from his legs. "Get on." He nudged his head back.

She took a breath and got behind him. This isn't the first time she rode behind him but this kid drives like a madman. Her arms automatically went around his waist. Rex didn't rev the engine like he usually does; instead he quietly rode out of providence's front yard. Once they were over the hill and out of sight Rex started to slow but Circe poked him in the rib causing a small jump from Rex. "Farther." He looked back to her to ask why but he decided not to. They rushed through the land and once they were meters away from the city's borders Circe poked him again, signalizing him to stop. The Rex Ride came to a smooth stop and Circe got off. Once she was off Rex reverted back to human. "Rex…" She looked away, not with embarrassment or anything like that but in guilt. Everything that happened the day before was all her fault and she hadn't expected Kleiss to do that to Elise, kidnap her yes, but not suck out most of her nanites. Circe looked at Rex then, her eyes sad. "How's… um… Your friend?"

Rex moved back by a little. The shock of her asking was really, well, shocking. He knows that Circe is a nice person but the question just… He sighed. "She's fine." Relief flooded her face and she closed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Circe looked at him. "I didn't know Van Kleiss was going to do that. Really I didn't."

"He did it the exact way he did it to me when we first met Circe. He has something planned for her and I want to know what."

"Why?" The question came out so suddenly and angrily… Was she jealous?

"She's my friend Circe and the Pack hurt her, of course I'm going to want to know why it happened in the first place."

Circe stared at him. "Why should I tell you anything that we have planned?"

Rex's eyes narrowed slightly. Just because Circe is his girlfriend does not mean that he can't afford a fight with her if he has to but he sure doesn't want to fight her. "Because Circe, I told you things and now you owe me some answers." He almost sounded like Six… Almost.

She took a deep breath in and sighed. "I wish I knew myself Rex. I-I think Kleiss knows."

"Knows what?"

"Knows that we're dating. I don't think he trusts me fully. They don't really tell me anything anymore."

Rex cursed. Both for the fact someone else may know of their relationship and for the insider has been cut off from all information. "Damn." He cursed again.

"I'm sorry Rex." Both hands simultaneously hit her thighs.

"No, no. You're all right." He turned around so that his back was to her. He took a deep breath in and released it. He then turned to face her. He placed his hands on her arms. "You're all right." He repeated.

"I know." She whispered to him. Their eyes started to close and they slowly leaned into each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands slipped from her arms down to her hips. Their lips touched and the two kissed each other passionately. One of his hands went up to the small of her back and he pushed her closer to him. In reaction she moaned into the kiss and ran a hand through his hair. It was then when his tongue pushed into her mouth and she released another moan. Their tongues battled for dominance inside her mouth before they suddenly started to fall. Circe moaned again, this time in shock and pain as he back and butt crash landed into the ground. He kissed her deeply and practically kept her pinned to the ground. A single thought ran through Circe's head and that was that Rex has never done this before. Rex's hand trailed up and went to the side of her boob. Deep inside her there was a bit of nervousness but it was washed out with a loud moan that interrupted their kiss when Rex's hand grasped her breast. He smiled down at her and she almost had lost it in the beauty of the picture before her. The moon just above his head and his smile, oh God his smile. He dipped down and kissed the crook of her neck. He trailed upwards to her lips and gave her one last passionate kiss, a big grin present in that kiss. He then removed his hands from her body and took one of her hands and pulled her up. She groaned in aggravation. "Oh come on." She said breathlessly.

He winked at her. "You'd better get home before you get in trouble." He told her huskily. She was about to argue when his mouth closed over hers. "You can find your way back home, can you?" Totally speechless she nodded. His smile never wavered as he kissed her once more. "Okay. Be safe please." The Rex Ride formed again. "I love you Circe."

"Love you too." She said when she found her voice. He nodded before riding off. She sighed heavily, completely at a loss at what just happened.

-*- Hours later -*-

Elise slammed her fist into the headboard of the bed. She yelled out and then screamed as she rolled off the bed and onto the floor. She groaned and yelled out once more in frustration. "God fucking damn it. Shit!" A long string of profanity continued to escape her as she got onto her feet. She sighed when she got onto her feet. She chuckled at herself and was about to walk to her bathroom when she got tripped by the comforter. She fell flat on her face. She pushed herself onto her elbows with a grunt. She flipped onto her back, her elbows still holding her up, and she glared at the bed. "God damn you into hell." She tried getting her feet out of the comforter but the pain in her wounds screamed at her. A growl came from her throat as she crab walked out of the damned comforter. She stood quickly once her feet were free ignoring the pain that shot through her legs. She shook her head at the bed and chuckled to herself once more. "If this was my room and you were really my bed- Oh! - I'd like to see you burn!" The bed said nothing and she patted the invisible dirt off her clothes. She walked towards the bathroom before she turned and cursed at the bed. "I'm not even gonna make you today! You stay like that! And there is no way I'm letting my OCD get me today! Ha!" A pillow that hung on the corner fell and Elise backed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She then slapped herself in the face. "I cannot believe I let a bed get to me." She groaned and walked over to the shower where she turned the knob to the hottest it can be. "Hopefully a nice hot shower will help me relax." She let the water run for a while so it could get hot. Just as she was about to take off her clothes a knock at the bedroom door interrupted the silence. She opened the bathroom door and steered clear of the bed and its terror. She opened the door to see Holiday. "Hey… What's up?"

"Nothing." She smiled at her. "I just wanted to make sure you know that I said you can't work today."

Elise scoffed. "Holiday! Trust me; I'm not going to work. So far my day has been horrible and it's just the first 15 minutes."

Holiday nodded. "Ah…" She looked inside the room and saw the bed. "Got in a fight with your bed?"

"Yes and sadly it won." Elise answered, her voice clipped.

Holiday laughed. "Well, I hope the rest of your day in uneventful."

"Thank you Holiday." Elise smiled at her.

The doctor nodded again. "And remember," she lifted a finger as if she was scolding a small child, "no work."

Elise raised her right hand. "No work, scout's honor."

"Good. Until later then." With that Holiday left without noticing the crossed fingers behind Elise's back.

-*- Approximately 1 hour later -*-

"Elise!" Holiday yelled. Elise just typed on her computer, a smirk plastered on her face. "Elise! You promised not to work!"

"The beauty of crossed fingers Holiday." She replied without looking at her.

Holiday groaned and rubbed her fingers into her temple. "You are starting to become a headache."

"Sorry about that." Elise said no sign of sarcasm in her voice.

Rex and Bobo came into the room then and they walked straight to Elise, noticing the bed that was still unmade. "Elise." Bobo started as he climbed onto her desk and opened his soda which was almost about done. "Sure you should be workin'?" He took a swig.

She chuckled. "Bobo, it was my legs that got hurt, not my brain." She replied, still not looking at them.

Rex slammed his hand into her desk which made her jump but she still looked at the computer screen. "Don't be so difficult Elise. Just stop working!"

"What got into your pants this morning?" She said, once again, not looking at him.

Rex growled. The door opened and Six walked in. "What's happening?"

Rex looked at Six. "Elise is being a pain in the—"

"Butt." Bobo intervened. He took a long sip from his soda and put the cap on his now empty bottle.

"I swear someone put bees into his pants." Elise laughed as she clicked the enter key and watched as the nanites, her nanites that she had put on a slide and is currently being watched by a small camera in the microscope. Holiday couldn't help but look over onto the screen.

"Elise, get off the computer right now. If not I will have you locked up so you don't work." Holiday gave him a 'what the fuck?' look but he ignored it… Slightly.

The female Evo laughed. "Yeah, here the expression 'you can't lead a horse to water'? Well you can't lead a centaur into lock up." Elise laughed once more and Bobo joined her.

He received glares from the three. "What? This girl's hilarious." He grinned at them.

"That was pretty good wasn't it?" Elise asked Bobo her eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah man!" Elise extended her hand out, palm up. Bobo slapped it and Elise gave him a thumbs up. "Whoo!" The monkey chuckled as he slapped his knee with the empty bottle. Rex tore the bottle from Bobo and slapped him in the head before giving the bottle back to Bobo. "Why you-!" Bobo yelled as he stood.

Noah entered through the doors then. "Hey guys. Having a party?" The four stared at him. Noah chuckled nervously. "Hey Elise."

She nodded and typed some more on her computer. "Hey Noah."

Noah walked over. "Aren't you not allowed to work?"

Holiday sighed. "She's not allowed to but she persistent."

The blonde boy tapped his chin with a finger. He thought that maybe asking her out would do the trick but because of what they said yesterday he couldn't though he knew that would have worked. "Hmm…" He snapped his fingers. "Hey there's going to be this new club opening tonight. It's supposed to be the bomb. We could go shopping and get something to wear and then we can all go." He moved his finger in a circle to indicate everyone in this room. Sure it sounded a lot like a date but that was the whole point. In fact it would have been if not for the followers.

"Oh yes!" Holiday said quickly as practically jumped up in joy. "I haven't been to a club in years!" Six gave her a look which she ignored… Slightly.

"Cool." Rex smiled. "What do you think Bobo?"

The chimp mimicked Rex's smile. "It'll be awesome." He then threw the bottle at Rex which hit him in the side of his head."

"Hey!" Rex yelled as he rubbed the side of his head.

"That's for earlier." Bobo grinned.

Elise had stopped typing and turned her head slightly, just enough so that when she looked at Noah by the corner of her eye she could see his whole face. Noah continued describing the club. "It's like a mix between a karaoke club and a live band club. It's practically a teen safe club. It's supposed to be disco themed though it doesn't play just 70's music. It plays all music from the 70's to now, mostly modern music."

Elise's fingers twitched slightly and Noah couldn't help but smile. She turned her eyes away. "I have work to do." She said softly before she continued typing again.

Noah sighed sadly. "Okay. Well I'm actually going tonight. Tonight since its opening it's free. The only thing you need to pay for is food and drinks and then if you like the experience they're giving a discount on a membership thing in which you pay and you can just walk into the club or something like that." Noah shrugged. "Anyone coming with me? Going shopping."

Holiday groaned. "Wish I could. Have to work. I'll see if I can get out going to the club with you." She smiled at him.

"Great." Noah smiled back. "Pick you up at 7." He joked.

Holiday chuckled and Six frowned. Rex and Bobo stood. "We'll go with you." They said together.

"Great." Noah repeated. He looked at Six and then looked away. He stared at Elise for a moment. "Well, Elise, if you change your mind, I'll be here at around 7 to get everyone."

"Hm-mm." She grumbled.

Noah smiled sadly. "Come on guys." The male teens left first followed by Six.

Holiday stayed behind for a little. "Don't work too hard." She said before she exited Elise's room. Once the door closed Elise minimized her work and pulled up the internet.

"How could Kleiss find out about my family, preferably my father?" She typed in her island and then her name and tried finding a way on how Kleiss could have found out personal info. She stared intently at the screen. "There's no way. We pay to not be mentioned in the list of people on the island. She stared in the middle of two last names where her family would have been, not there. "There's no way." She repeated her anxiety rising. She typed faster trying to find _anything_. Wikipedia, government files, old files before the explosion, anything. Nothing. They do not exist. The Salvadors of Ua Huka, island of French Polynesia, do not exist. Her breath wavered as she sighed, a tear falling down her face. "How? If he knows the truth…" She pushed herself from the desk and spun in her chair so that she had her back turned to the computer. She eyed her phone on her messed up bed, her OCD nipping at her but her anxiety and nervousness was stronger. "Oh please." She stood and speed dialed her mother.

"You have reached an automatic voice message. _Amelia Salvador_ cannot reach the phone at the moment. At the beep please leave a message." _Beep. _The sound of her mother's voice warmed her heart, even though it's prerecorded.

"Mom, I think someone knows the truth about us. Don't tell father, nor brother and especially not sister, at least not yet." A heavy sigh. "I'm sorry but I can assure, I haven't told anyone the truth… Just be careful and keep a good eye out for anything suspicious." Elise hung up the phone and then it slipped out of her and landed in the comforter that laid on the ground. She placed both hands on her heart and felt her heart beat quickly, her ice cold hands sending a shiver up her body. "Oh please, dear God." She sent a silent prayer and her hands dropped to her sides. She turned the chair and pushed it towards the desk. She sat in her chair and closed the internet and pulled up her work.

* * *

Ooh… Cliffy. So how is Elise? Really? Now I know I poked at the curiosity here and you just can't stand not knowing. Come one, admit it! XD Well anyways, please review.


	9. Club Time

Elise let her head hit the desk and released a sigh. She looked up at the computer's time. 6:57pm. She groaned. She wanted to go to the club but she had to work. She had to. She suddenly felt very sick. "All this stress." She grumbled to herself as she sat up. She glared at the work on her computer screen. She groaned once more and her head hit the desk again.

Noah

I sighed and looked at my watch. I got there 10 minutes earlier and now I'm just waiting for Elise. I hoped that what I wore is okay. It's just jeans with a white button up and a jacket. I probably should have spent more time in it. Behind me the guys started to get impatient.

"Come on Noah." Rex placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's too caught up with her work." Rex didn't much care to get too dressed up. He wore the same shirt and pant the only thing different was the new jacket he bought today, black leather. I wonder where he gets the money to buy these things.

I sighed and I felt another hand on my shoulder. I looked at the new hand and followed it. Holiday smiled sadly at me. "You should just let her work Noah. Next time she'll come." She wore a light blue dress that stopped past her knees and the straps tied around her neck giving the dress a v-neck look. The edges are a darker blue, almost like navy blue.

I shrugged both hands off and walked closer towards the hall. I should get her. It should be like prince charming saving her, the beautiful princess, from a great villain. I stopped realizing that even if I were to go get her, she wouldn't move from her spot. I stared down the hall for a moment before turning. "All right. Let's go."

"Finally." The chimp said. He didn't change everything about his appearance. Why should he? He's a chimp.

We left the building and got into Holiday's car, a silver Kia. We slipped in, Rex in the passenger and me and Bobo in the back seat. Her car was already outside so we snapped on our seat belts and the car drove away towards the city.

-*- Elise -*-

Normal

Elise didn't realize she was half asleep when her cell phone buzzed causing the whole desk to shake. "Huh, what?" She asked tiredly as she reached for the phone. _Mom. _The caller I.D. read. She immediately flipped the phone open and her mom's voice sounded calm.

"Hello Elise."

"Mother." She greeted back. "Um, so anything strange over on Ua Huka?" It was then that Elise realized that if you said Ua Huka fast enough it would sound like 'you a hooka'. Elise mentally slapped herself and the person that named the island many, many, many years ago.

"No dear." Her mother's calm voice said. "The only thing that happened was that the Eversons' animals got out again."

"Again?" She scoffed. "Can't they afford to build a better fence? That's like the 10th those animals got out."

"I know dear. It surprises me that they can get the best feed for their animals shipped in but they can't afford to rebuild that crap they call a fence."

Elise laughed. "Hey that's my line!"

Amelia laughed as well. "Sorry dear. Need to be used."

"It's quite alright." Elise felt herself relax. Man does she miss her family. Speaking of which…"So how's brother and sister?"

"Well, they are still going to their labs as scheduled and don't worry, the scientist are following your directions to the dot."

"I must have left good directions if they haven't called me yet."

"I must say Elise, if only you would put as much detail in your written homework like you do in your science reports."

Elise sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah alright. Next time I'll write 10 pages full of detail."

Her mother chuckled. "Yeah right. You're just going to take your computer and copy and paste the word detail over and over."

"Mother I only copy once." She replied a grin on her face.

"Right. Well how's work over there?"

"Great. Mother you should see this. It's amazing."

"Eh… Don't really like the modern stuff. Old, classical, traditional stuff for me." Elise nodded even though her mother couldn't see. "So how close are you to a cure?"

"I'm a little closer. These things take time."

"Well just be here for Christmas and for your birthday."

"Mom, Christmas fine, but my birthday?"

"Fine. Christmas only."

Elise giggled. "I've got to go now mother. Love you."

"Love you my darling. Be safe, have fun and watch out for American boys."

Elise laughed. "Okay mother. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Her mother hanged up first and Elise shut her phone.

Elise placed her phone down and looked at the time. 7:13pm. _Have fun mother had said. Should I stop work for a little? _Elise bit the inside of her cheek. Her eyes moved down slowly and stopped on the screen where her nanites movement recording continued playing on loop cycle. "Screw work." She pressed the button that turns off her monitor and walked over to her closet. She opened it and saw only two dresses. "I only brought two dresses? Really?" Elise scratched her head but shrugged. She picked out her favorite, an empire style peach dress and under her bust area is a sewn on fabric belt with orange and pink lines running down it, this gave the dress its empire style. It looked a lot like a 60's empire dress with 3-finger-width straps and a long flowing skirt that stopped a little bit after her knees but not by a lot. That is the only design to the dress and she completely loves it. _Simplicity, don't cha love it? _She draped the dress on her arm as she walked over to her accessories on her counter top. She found her 2 orange bracelets and her hot pink woven bracelet. She slipped the bracelets on first and quickly stripped down and placed the dress over her head. She twirled side to side for a moment and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She then rushed to the bathroom where she had a quick bathroom break and where she fixed her hair so that it is in a really high ponytail which had an orange flower petal hair tie holding it up. She placed powder on her face and pink eye shadow and light red lipstick donned her lips. She popped her lips and made sure everything was perfect. She quickly placed deodorant under her arms and sprayed herself before she ran once more to her closet and she placed her red, **peep toe sling back platform, 3 inch heal, pumps. She walked back to the counter where she picked up her tiny orange, butterfly design purse which was only big enough to hold her phone and wallet. Perfect. Satisfied, she walked quickly to the door and opened it to almost run into Agent Six. "Oh sorry Six." Her eyes ran up and down him. Instead of his usual green jacket slacks combo he wore his same black shoes and shirt and tie but his slacks were like a grey-ish almost black with matching jacket. "Trying a new look?" She looked up at his face. Neutral, no expression at all with his dark glasses still covering his eyes. "Well I must say looks—"**

"**Are you going to the club with Noah and the others?"**

"**Uh… Yes. I don't get dressed up like this to go the kitchen."**

"**Hm. I'll take you."**

"**R-really?" Elise's brow raised. "Why?" She drawled out the 'why' to make a more dramatic effect.**

"**Nice deed."**

**Elise snickered and then regained herself. Yeah right. "Sorry about that." She took a deep breath, still feeling the snicker in her throat. She cleared her throat and looked at him, really closely. "Seriously why are you taking me?" With no answer he turned and started to walk away. Elise muttered "Okay…" before she started to follow him. Within moments she walked beside him. Her eyes darted over to him. Now she wishes she paid attention to the guys when they were in her room. She could have figured out why Six is— Then it hit her. What Noah had said. **_**"Great. Pick you up at 7." **_**Six thinks that Noah… Elise laughed out loud and then her hands came up to her mouth when she received a look from Six. She continued snickering behind her hands and her sides were starting to hurt. Yep. Six, man, you can't hide your feelings forever and now it's a bright green flag in a field of gold. "Sorry. Remembered a joke that was funny as hell." **

"**Hm." He turned his head and that was when she realized they were in the garage for Providence. Six walked to his car which is, you guess it, black 'agent-like' car and when he unlocked the door and she looked inside it was plain as hell. Just regular old seats, not even feet mats. She sat in the passenger's seat, closed the door and snapped her seat belt into place. Six mimicked her actions and started the car. The garage door opened, and it was a big ass garage door, possible 40 feet long, and the car rolled out. The drive to the club was pretty quiet. No music played and no one talked.**

"**So… Uh Six. If you don't like music why are you going to the club?"**

"**I'm taking you there and leaving."**

"**Uh-huh. Well, I guess that'd be ok." **_**Come on girl. Think of something bad that can happen in a club. **_**20 million things popped into her head. She just picked the first one that came up. "But I mean I could get drugged, or maybe even Holiday you know?" His fingers repositioned themselves on the steering wheel. Perfect hit. "And I mean, a lot of other bad things can happen just by being drugged. Molestation, rape, more drugs, overdose to the point where death is involved." She raised her shoulders and dropped them in a shrug. "I mean it's horrible." Elise looked over to him; she keeping her lips welded shut to prevent a smile.**

"**Maybe I can stay for a while to keep you kids and Holiday safe." He said after a while.**

_**Bingo. **_**"Oh thank you Six!" That's when Elise released the smile full blown. "This means a lot to me. Really it does. I've never been to an American club before but I hear all this bad stuff can happen which is one of the reasons it took me so long to decide whether I was going or not but now that I know that you'll keep us safe," she batted her eyes four times, "I can relax and have fun as can everyone else." A big grin covered her face.**

"**Hm." **

They reached the club which had its own garage complex of to the side of the building. Six brought his car in and got a ticket that measures the time the car in the garage. They had to park almost on the top floor and once they parked they found the nearest elevator and went down. They reached ground level and the end of the line was directly in front of us. The two stood in line and the line moved at a fairly good speed. They turned the corner and Elise could hear Jesse James' Boys in the Summer. "Oh I love this song." She then sung part of the chorus.

_Yeah yeah boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah yeah take your shirt off let the water pull me under  
Oh I must be dreaming  
Oh you got me singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…_

Six gave her a look and she grinned. "I love to sing." She chuckled and looked away. Six didn't say anything and by the end of the next song the two entered the club. "Wow this is so cool. I love the decorations."

Six nodded. "I enjoyed the disco age."

Elise looked at him. "You're that old?"

"Early 30's Elise." Elise mouthed 'oh' before she looked back out towards the club.

"Do you see them anywhere?"

"No." The two continued looking until suddenly Six spotted Noah. "There's Noah by the DJ."

"Oh." She was walking towards him when she stopped and turned around. "Do you mind if I go? Will you be alright?"

"You can go."

"Thanks." She turned and pushed through the crowds. Six started to walk to the wall to get out of people's way and like that he disappeared into the hoards of people. Elise finally got through and Noah was still talking to the DJ. "Hey Noah!" She raised her arm and waved. Noah looked around until his eyes landed on her. He smiled a big dorky smile and waved for her to come over. She walked towards him and she muttered a 'hi'.

"Hey Elise." Noah looked back at the DJ. "Ray this is Elise the girl I was—"

"Tellin' me 'bout. Yeah." He let his headphones drop around his neck and he extended a hand out. Elise took it expecting a handshake but she squealed when he pulled on her hand and placed the back of her hand to his lips. "Hello Elise. You're just a beautiful—no, more beautiful— than what Noah was describing you." He continued kissing the back of her hand and when he started to trail upwards Noah yanked her hand out of Ray's and he held onto it tightly. Ray smiled and his hand came back to his side and he winked at Elise. "So, you're an Evo huh?" Elise nodded. "So am I. I can control music tech, you know, speakers and stuff like that." Elise's lips formed and 'oh…' but after what she saw what Rex could do, that isn't so special.

"Yeah, Ray here used to go to my middle school before he moved and then moved back." Noah's voice said. Elise turned her head towards Noah and then back at Ray.

"Does your name stand for anything? Raymond?" Elise inquired.

"Nah, just Ray." He winked again.

Noah cleared his throat angrily and he tugged on Elise's hand. "Well I hate to keep you away from your work Ray so we'll leave you now."

"Well does the lady want be to play a specific song?" He smiled at Elise.

"No thanks." Both Elise and Noah said at the same time, Elise kind and gentle, Noah rough and course.

"Alright." Ray shrugged. Noah said goodbye and the two turned and started to walk away. "Bye cutie." Ray's voice called out.

"Don't look back Elise." Noah said. She didn't. "Oh and by the way Elise, you look very beautiful tonight." Elise giggled and muttered a 'thanks'. Moments later Noah and Elise caught up with Rex and Bobo. They sat at a booth table that is placed in the back corner of the building. It almost went all the way around if it wasn't for the small gap where the people got in and out. "Hey guys. Look who I found." Noah then released her hand.

"Elise hey." Rex greeted. "Didn't think you'd get out of your room."

Elise rolled her eyes. "I was talking to my mom."

Bobo nodded. "I don't remember ever hearing anything about your mom. How is she?"

"Doing good thanks for asking." Wanting to change the subject on her family she quickly brought up Holiday. "Where's Holiday."

Rex shrugged. "Beats me. Some adult dude took her out onto the dance floor once we sat down and ordered drinks. She's been gone ever since."

"Guys! She could be drugged or in an alley somewhere naked and raped!"

"Hello Elise." Holiday's voice came up from behind her. "So glad you could make it." Elise turned and felt a breath of relief. Damn, talking to Six in the car she got herself all worried. "How were you able to come here? Did you gallop?"

Elise shook her head. "Six brought me."

Rex who was drinking his soda choked on it and Bobo started to laugh and Noah looked flabbergasted but the most shocked person was Holiday herself. "Six? Six brought you?"

Elise nodded. "He's also in here somewhere."

Rex groaned as some soda almost came up his throat. "Six? Here?"

"That is strange." Noah said.

Bobo scoffed. "More than strange. The end of the world must be coming."

Elise, not wanting to spill too much about six's secret love for Holiday, just shrugged. Holiday turned and started to look into the crowds of people. "I'll… Um, try to find him." She said without turning around. In moments she was gone.

"So…" Elise breathed out. "I'm hungry let's eat."

Meanwhile Holiday walked through the pairs and groups of dancing people. She couldn't find him where ever she looked. _He must have left. _She thought as she stopped in the middle of the dance floor. A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around. "Excuse me." The male stranger said. "Do you want to dance?"

"No thank you. I'm looking for someone." She turned her back to him. The hand came back on her shoulder and forcefully turned her around.

"If you're looking for a possible future husband, I'm offering to give you a try."

"Uh… no thanks. Not looking for that kind of person." She turned and started to walk away. She heard the man's steps follow her and her breathing started to become hard and deep. _Six, where are you? _She weaved through the people. She half turned to see where the guy is when she ran into someone. "Oh sorry I didn't—Six." Six nodded at her. "Uh…" She turned her head and spotted the man, a coy smile on his face and he was nearing. She sucked in air and looked back at Six. "Sorry, have to do this." Six was about to ask when suddenly he was kissed on the cheek by Holiday. "You know I have been looking everywhere for you?" She took his hand and started to pull him away. "Come on let's get a drink." She pulled Six quickly through the people and she looked back to see the man snapping his fingers in aggravation. She sighed heavily and released Six's hand. "Sorry." She said again. "That guy would not have stopped." She looked at him then and he looked down at her. "Sorry again." Six's hand, the one that was held by Holiday's, closed in a fist. "So… Um. Let's go to the others." She turned and walked towards the table, Six directly behind her. The rest of the night remained uneventful. A few dances, a lot of talking and laughing and joking and when it was time to leave, Holiday drove her car with the kids and Six drove by himself. He followed Holiday as she dropped of Noah at his house. By 10:46pm they have reached Providence and the two adults parked their cars inside the garage. The three Evos were the first to leave the garage and Holiday and Six stayed behind.

"So Six, why exactly did you stay in the club tonight?" Holiday had asked. Six didn't answer he just walked away and once he was well away from her his only thoughts were the kiss and the hand holding.

* * *

End of chapter. A lot of Six/Holiday in this chapter. This is sort of just a filler chapter, not really important. Anyways, please review, you don't have to, but it sure as hell will help.


	10. Getting Back On Track

-*- Abysses -*-

Van Kleiss stared at the Pack with anger in his eyes. "I still cannot believe that the escape wasn't prevented."

Biowulf slowly placed one foot forward. "But sir we tried—"

"Tried but failed!" Biowulf moved his foot back and Kleiss turned quickly.

"If it's any consolation Van Kleiss," Skalamander started weakly, "you were able to get a taste of her nanites."

Kleiss turned his head, the corner of his mouth tilted up the slightest bit. "And her nanites are exquisite." He turned fully once more. "I suppose that she has a lot of control, such like what I have with my own nanites."

Circe sighed sadly. "Well she's studying them for a cure. She must know enough to control them."

"That is the point isn't it Circe?" Kleiss walked towards her. "And that cure." He turned his attention to the others. "Now what do you think we should do with that cure?"

Circe blinked. "If she finds one?"

Kleiss turned his head and looked at her. "No. She'll find the cure. She has her family to push her on." He once again turned his attention to the others.

Biowulf stepped out again. "We could destroy the cure."

"Yes we could." Kleiss agreed. He walked back up to his throne and turned to look fully at the Pack. "But I wouldn't want to destroy our new friend's hard work." Circe didn't quite like the sound of that. Biowulf moved back into line. "I say that we get the cure and reverse engineer it so that it would be a quick and permanent way of activating nanites. With it we could produce a strong army of Evos." Kleiss chuckled evilly.

Skalamander moved forward this time. "But how we will get the cure? If t were to be created it would be heavily guarded."

Kleiss smiled something the Circe also didn't like. "We won't have to worry about that Skalamander. If my plan works out," he got his remote from his armrest and pointed it to the TV where the recording of Elise's first fight still looped, "then we may just receive our own sample."

-*- Providence -*-

"What am I supposed to do then? Go around the building fixing everything my OCD thinks is out of line?"

Holiday smiled at Elise. "Would you?"

"No!"

Holiday laughed and placed a hand on Elise's shoulders. "Okay then, you can work on your project then."

"Thank you! Oh my god. Took ya long enough to realize I still have all my brain cells." The Evo shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, knocking off her headband. "Ah, shoot."

"Let me get that for you Elise. You can't bend down yet." Holiday retrieved the headband from the floor. Holiday looked at the ruby in the flower and then the actual flower. "I was wondering Elise," the doctor looked up at looked into Elise's eyes, "is the ruby and flower a emblem?"

"What?" Elise asked a bit too quickly. Holiday raised one eyebrow. "No of course not."

"It is isn't it? And the color orange, it's special too isn't it?"

Elise laughed. "Holiday, really? These things have absolutely no significance at all." Now that is a half truth. It still actually had significance, just not as much as before. She took her headband from Holiday's hand and she placed it on her head. "Thanks for picking this up for me. See you later." Elise turned and walked down the hall.

"Bye Elise. Sorry if I offended you."

Elise continued down the hall and once she turned the corner she hopped/ran towards her room. "That was close." _Great, now Holiday will have her doubts. _Elise thought. She went into her room and locked the door. She saw her phone and she looked down at it. One missed call. Elise opened the phone and listen to the voicemail.

"Hey Elise." Her brother, Jefferson, greeted. "Mother told us about you thinking that someone knows who you are. Look sis, if you think someone knows you should come back. I'd be safer. I—" He broke off for a second. "Hold on. Amelle wants to tell you something."

The phone got handed over and then apparently Amelle yelled into the phone. Elise pulled the phone away from her ear with a smile, she then put it back just before her little sister started to talk. "Hey sissy! I miss you! I miss my sissy! Oh! I have been practicing my changes! They're coming really fast. Really, really fast." A giggle. "Oh, brother has something else to say to you. Bye sissy!" A giggle followed by another phone handover.

"Elise." Jefferson's strict voice said. "I'm serious Elise. You're not just another scientist that is on the search for the cure. You are more important than just my sister, or our parents' daughter and you know that. You are a—"

"Press 1 to replay message." The phone's automated voice came up.

_Jefferson didn't get to finish. He probably got so pissed. Oh well… _"Message received." Elise spoke aloud. Her brother wanted to state the importance of her life, he did it. This is probably why he didn't call back. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts about her family. "Yeah? Who is it?"

"The Queen of Britain and freaking James Bond." Rex's voice replied. "Who do you think it is?"

Elise laughed and placed her phone on her desk before she walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Well hello Queen Victoria." She said to Rex. She looked down at Bobo. "007." She giggled and let them in.

"Why'd you make him Bond?" Rex asked as he pointed back at Bobo.

The chimp chuckled as he jumped onto Elise's bed which is actually clean this time. "Because I'm Bond material."

"You're a monkey." Rex argued. Bobo just laughed.

Elise walked over and sat on her chair while Rex plopped down on her bed. "What do you guys want? Another basketball rematch?"

"Nah." Rex said. "Wish we could but for one we don't have Noah and your leg is hurt."

Elis rolled her eyes. "Chicken."

"Hey I'm not—"

"So what do you want? Really? I'm about to go back to work."

Bobo stretched and fell back on her bed. "We're bored."

Elise chuckled. "And you come to me? Workaholic Elise?"

Rex shook his head. "We're waiting for Noah. Said that he'll bring some video games and movies for us to watch then he's going to work."

Bobo scoffed. "You rubbed off some of your Workaholic-ness on the kid."

Elise couldn't help but smile. "Yeah sure."

Rex scratched the back of his head. "Hey Elise, I wanna ask you a question."

"Yes Rex?"

"How do you control your nanites so well?" Rex's arms fell.

Elise clicked her tongue. She really doesn't know. She always had good control of her nanites. "Well, I suppose that since I study them so much I learn about them and how they work and then I make my work with them instead of against which is usually how people react towards their nanites." While she said that sentence her surety level rose and by the end of her sentence she was 100% positive that it sounded just about right.

"You learn about them and live with them? Is that all?" Elise was about to do a shrug but she stopped herself and nodded, a smile plastered on her face. "Okay… So could you give me some of your papers about the nanites?"

"So you can learn?"

Bobo screamed out in laughter. "I think I just died! Rex wants to learn!" He then purposely rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

Rex glared at the chimp when he stood up while Elise just laughed. "Yeah okay Rex." She rolled her chair backwards and pulled on the filing cabinet that is attached to the desk. She fingered through the tabs and then through some papers in vanilla envelopes. "This one will work." She pulled out a folder that is titled "Nanite Anatomy and Function" and handed it over to Rex.

Rex flipped through the 25 odd pages of information and pictures. "I have to read all of this?" Rex looked up.

"It's not that bad a read. You learn a lot about nanites in those 27 pages."

"The print is tiny!" Rex held up his thumb and pointer fingers to a paper and measured the type. He then raised his two fingers in that position and showed Elise. "Don't tell me you typed it this small?"

"Actually I didn't even research that. That paper was done by my ex-boyfriend Lawson. Which, quite frankly, I still work with him in the labs back home."

Bobo jumped onto the bed and looked at the first page. "Huh. You scratched out his name." He then looked up to Elise. "You'd you break it off?"

"Major flirter and disrespectful."

The monkey chuckled. "Someone should tell Noah not to be a flirter and don't be disrespectful."

The girl shook her head. "Guys…"

"I'll tell him." Rex grinned. "Either way we're going to see him in a few moments. Thanks for the paper Elise." Rex stood.

"No prob."

"Bye Elise."

"See ya later Elise."

"Bye guys." The door closed and Elise turned her chair so she looked at the computer. "Time to get to work." Suddenly the alarm blared and Elise stood quickly, wincing only for a second because of her wound. She went as quickly as she can towards the hangar but by the time she reached there the others were already gone and there was a note by the door. 'Elise, since you're injured we decided to let you jump this one. Bye.' Elise screamed. "I'm not totally useless you idiots!" She stomps on her bad leg and she winced in pain. She growled and turned only to almost run into Noah. "Noah! How long were you there?"

"Since forever." He smiled at her. "Hey Elise."

"Oh man this is not my day." She looked at Noah hands filled with stuff. "Is that the entertainment for Rex?"

"Yeah. I think I might just drop it off in his room and get going. I'm already a little bit late."

Elise sighed. "I'll do it." She took the stuff from Noah's hands and he thanked her. They talked for a moment before he ran down the halls, even later for work.

-*- Rex and the others -*-

Rex

The Evo we were up against could actually take technology and make it into monsters. Cool. But then again not cool when said monster shoots CD's at you at almost 65 MPH. That hurts! And I should know; I keep on getting hit. "Ow!" I yell as one hits me in the chest. "This is not cool." I go to my Boogie Pack, and I fly right out of range with the Music of Hurt. From there I switch out for the BFS, Big Fat Sword, or as Bobo says, Big Freaking Sword, and I slice through the CD changer thing they in the stores. I look out and see the Evo, little girl, around 13 or 14. I stand and I notice Six rush by with his freaking ninja skills. He slices and dices through these things like there's no tomorrow. I run after him also doing my own thing. We both reach the Evo in no time but this girl just won't quit. More technology comes alive with every second and they all want to kill us. We easily sliced through those, no big deal. We were about to try and cure the girl, or at least I was, yay me, when she brought to life this passing semi-truck. The truck driver got spit out from the truck and now it was ready for us. Sure we could have just chopped this thing into a million pieces but it held gas and well, who wants to destroy and ecosystem right? Right? Well anyways Six took on the truck monster on by himself while I was supposed to cure the girl and hope than when her nanites are inactive that the truck will die but the strangest thing happened. She actually took control of my own nanites and she is making me fight myself! And while this is happening Six got thrown off the truck and was about to totally pummel Six. I tried regaining myself but unsuccessfully. "Man, I wish Elise is here." Which speaking of which, where is Bobo?

Suddenly I heard Elise's voice as she slid down a rope. "Wish granted." She released the rope and looked up at the plane. "Thanks for driving me Holiday!"

"Holiday flew the plane?" I asked as I looked up.

"Yes she did." Elise replied as Holiday steered the plane towards the truck where she distracted the truck away from Six. Elise quickly changed into a centaur and she trotted past me. "You like to play with technology?" She pulled back and arrow, just a regular grey one, and shot it. "Play with that." The little girl was able to transform the arrow into a mini monster and she was about to shoot it back towards Elise when she was brought down by Elise. "If you don't mind." She pulled out a needle and poked it into the girl's arm. The girl yelled out in pain and Elise pulled out the needle and placed a finger on her arm to stop any bleeding. "Rex, get over here!"

"Hold on! I'm-a coming!" I pulled myself over to them.

"Heal her Rex!" Elise yelled at me as she used her body to hold down the girl.

"Alright I'm going." I yanked my hand down onto the girl's forehead where I was able to heal her. Within moments the girl stared up at us with scared eyes.

"Mom! Help!" Elise got off the girl but she held onto her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Calm down. You probably scared your mom off." Elise said urgently, the needle, as I know noticed, tucked safely with her daggers.

"Why would I scare my mom off you creep?"

Elise snorted and she bent at the waist so she and the girl are practically at eye level. "Because you rude little girl, you are an Evo that caused all of this destruction around you, you endangered the innocents, myself and my partners and almost caused the death of a Providence agent!" The girl flinched. "Now, while I'm ticked off, do you want to call me a creep again?" She threatened and the girl shook her head. "Good girl." Elise straightened. "Now you go with the nice man over there," she referred to Six, "and he will help find your mommy while my friend and I here clean up what you did."

She scoffed. "I'm not going to listen to you."

"Oh!" Elise exclaimed. "So you'd rather clean all this up," she waved an arm and the girl followed, her gaze on the destruction, "or would you rather do as I say?"

"I'm going to go find my mom."

"Good choice." Elise released her arm and she ran off to Six in a scared panic. She exhaled and looked at me. "Clean this up."

"What?" I yelled.

"I have work to do." She said as she started to walk away and as she patted her dagger pouch.

"But I—"

"Hey! You did all this, not me! I just saved your life!" She yelled at me. Holiday moved the plane down to ground level and Elise got on the plane. "Bye Rex! Oh and by the way, Noah came over and I put your crap on your bed in your room!" Her voice drifted off as the plane disappeared into sight.

I groaned. Bobo came then. "What'd I miss?" In his hand he held a banana smoothie. I'm going to strangle him.

"You are helping me clean!" I yelled at him.

"Nu-huh. This is your mess and I haven't finished drinking my—"I pulled it out of his hands and I threw it towards the remains of the CD changer. "Oh… You shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have ditched!"

We argued for a while until Six came over and yelled at us. "Stop your arguing. You know very well Providence cleans up the mess." As if on cue many Providence planes swooped down and the cleanup crew started to do their job. "Let's go." I looked to Bobo and we both shrugged. Our plane landed and we got on it. And I didn't know about the others but I was ready to sleep.

-*- Back at Providence -*-

Normal

"Amazing." Holiday mused. "Her nanites are like Rex's but instead of changing into weapons they change the nanites in other technology and weapons."

"Could have figured that out doc." Elise joked. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Still, I want to study this, see how it works." She looked at the doctor. "Can we make copies of this blood?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Elise nodded. "I want as much as possible. I'm going to combine it with Rex's and my nanites to see what happens."

"Mind if I am there to see it firsthand?"

"I don't mind at all." The two stared at the screen where the girl's nanites moved wildly and randomly in the blood.

* * *

Please review, thanks.


End file.
